Seirin no Basket
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde estaríais dispuestos a llegar para cumplir vuestro sueño? ¿Seríais capaces de renunciar a todo incluído a vosotros mismos para lograrlo? Izaya Yuuzan lo tiene claro, y por eso ha decidido ingresar en Seirin. Donde pretende convertirlos en los números uno. Pero... ¿será esto posible si descubren su secreto? Jamás permitirían jugar a una chica, ¿verdad? Varios x OC
1. Introducción al desastre

¡Al fin! Seirin High se alzaba ante mi vista, no había podido pegar ojo durante dos noches de lo emocionado que estaba.

Ésta preparatoria contaba con un equipo de baloncesto prácticamente recién formado, resultaba ser perfecto para mis planes, un equipo joven a duras penas conocido con el que crecer y con el que podría pasar desapercibido hasta que llevase a cabo mi propósito.

Sonreí para mis adentros impulsándome para ganar velocidad con el skate, quería llegar a tiempo para ver las presentaciones de los clubes.

"¡AH! ¡Lo siento!" grité por encima de mi hombro a un chico al que logré esquivar a duras penas. Me bajé de un salto y pateando la tabla la lancé cogiéndola al vuelo.

Podía oír los murmullos y el griterío causado por los estudiantes de cursos superiores a cargo de captar nuevas promesas para los diferentes clubes. No me molesté en quitarme mis aparatosos cascos, pasé de largo por entre todos los puestos tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas. Nadie me prestaba especial atención hasta que que me detuve en seco en el instante en que un gigante moreno se paró con su mano extendida frente a mi casi metro setenta de estatura, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se quedó ahí, simplemente con la circular a la altura de mi jodida cara.

Estas cosas me irritaban, estaba a punto de patearle el trasero al tipo, cuando mis ojos se desviaron hacia la palabra BASKET que parecía llamarme en aquel papel. ¡Cambio de prioridades! Patear traseros podía esperar, al menos, por ahora...

"Justo a tiempo, indícame el camino " le dije incapaz de contener mi emoción.

Con un único asentimiento de cabeza, me dirigió entre la multitud a una mesa en la que podía distinguir a lo lejos dos figuras sentadas. Genial... chicas en el club, espero que no sea un dolor en el trasero.

Si, si, lo sé. Soy un retaco horrible con personalidad horrible. Y eso sólo "endulza el conjunto".

Una vez llegué a la mesa, la chica me examinó minuciosamente, con curiosidad escrita por toda su cara.

Solía llevar mi pelo azul oscuro peinado en punta en la parte baja de atrás ya que era más cómodo, mientras que dejaba que los mechones de delante cayeran naturalmente a los lados de mi cara. No poseía facciones muy masculinas que digamos, pero esa parte ya la tenía de sobra cubierta con mi actitud, mi mala personalidad y mi gran repertorio lingüístico. El top nº 1 de mis palabras más empleadas: FUCK.

Mis ojos ambarinos la miraron con desdén, me desplomé contra la silla dejando mi brazo derecho colgando del respaldo y mi mano izquierda sujetando la tabla de skate que tenía apoyada de pié en el suelo.

"Tienes que cubrir esto si estás interesado en ser nuevo miembro" dijo ofreciéndome una hoja de inscripción.

Alcancé el formulario y volví a posicionarme aún de forma más perezosa en la silla, recostando mi cabeza contra el borde del respaldo alcé la hoja a la altura de mi cara para leerla mejor.

"¿Cuántos regulares?" pregunté.

Antes de que los presentes pudieran contestarme, apareció un tío enorme cargando a otro estudiante bajo el brazo.

"Ohhooo" dije entusiasmado mirando al recién llegado desde mi posición, de seguir así iba a provocarme una lesión en el cuello... Dejando eso a un lado era un potencial rival, lo notaba. Me puse en pié de un jodido salto, me sacaba casi una cabeza. Por lo que me subí a la silla para que nuestros ojos quedasen más o menos a la misma altura y poder así examinarlo bien.

"Hueles interesante.." Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa mortífera, estaba claro que éste tío había notado mi potencial del mismo modo que yo el suyo.

"Lo mismo digo" contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma siniestra mientras mostraba mis dientes.

El reto había sido establecido, ya sabéis esas cosas animales y absurdas que se dan entre chicos porque sí. Era fuerte, podía olerlo, sentirlo, casi se palpaba en el aire. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Mmmmm. Me estaba emocionando demasiado, quería destrozarlo. Había encontrado una presa interesante.

"¡Suficiente! ¿Váis a rellenar el impreso de una vez?" suspiró el moreno de gafas, completamente aburrido en la mesa.

ESA MISMA MAÑANA, MÁS TARDE:

Había hecho el camino hacia mi clase bajo crecientes miradas y cuchicheos femeninos, esto podía ser un problema... ¡FUCK!

La verdad es que desde prácticamente siempre no es que congenie muy bien con las chicas, y parece que no prestarles atención lo más mínimo o ser borde con ellas, es como dejar un maldito rastro de miel. Todas sin excepción resultaban ser metiches más tarde o más temprano, siempre quieren saber todo de todo y más si es sobre un chico... No podía permitirme tener que preocuparme por algo como eso. No seáis listillos, mis problemas con el sexo femenino no tiene nada que ver con los posibles traumas o demás gilipolleces que os podáis imaginar. Si os contase... os quedaríais boquiabiertos, pero no, hoy no es vuestro día de suerte.

Pues bien, una vez en clase sentado ya en mi pupitre y con mi habitual expresión aburrida, el golpe de una mano en mi mesa atrajo mi atención.

"¡Oi chibi! parece que nuestros caminos no dejan de cruzarse hoy"

"¡Yoh! cejas encrespadas ¿se te ha perdido algo en particular por mi zona?" le saludé con una de mis sonrisas de cabrón maniático. La clase se quedo en silencio ya que las chispas que salían de nuestros ojos en dirección al otro debían haberse hecho visibles.

"¿!Ce-cejas encrespadas?!" resolló incrédulo.

"Es un lindo mote, ¿no crees? Te pega" contesté con una mueca agitando mi mano.

Antes de que el pelirojo pudiera contratacar, la campana había sonado obligándonos a ubicarnos en nuestros correspondientes asientos.

Para cuando nos volvimos a cruzar, ya estábamos haciendo nuestro camino al gimnasio.

"Bien, mi nombre es Aida Riko y soy la entrenadora del equipo" dijo la tía plana de ésta mañana. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso (no me refiero a lo de que sea plana, listillos) siempre y cuando sepa lo que hace, pero el resto de los recién ingresados parecían estar alucinando.

Tras unas breves introducciones y explicaciones nos ordenó quitarnos la camiseta.

Genial, simplemente genial, fuck. No pensaba hacerlo, ni de coña.

Para cuando llegó al cejas encrespadas, de nombre Kagami Taiga, estaba tan absorta babeando que el capitán tuvo que llamarla de vuelta a la tierra.

Mujeres ante la visión de pectorales... tch, que mítico. Y si os estáis preguntando si tengo, he de decir que no, no tengo ¡¿de acuerdo?! Y no son celos ni nada de eso, en fin... ¿para que los querría al fin y al cabo? No es que me hagan falta, fin del tema... he dicho.

"Izaya Yuuzan" citó repasando la lista y parándose frente a mi sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

"Lo siento Kantoku, pero no te va a resultar tan sencillo verme desnudo" le dije con una mueca divertida viendo su cara perpleja "creo que tendrás que conformarte con ésto" sabía perfectamente como persuadirla para evitar tener que semi desnudarme ante toda la panda.

Inhalar, exhalar, relajar el cuerpo... Podía notarlo, el hormigueo ya fluía a través de mi extendiéndose rápidamente por mi cuerpo como un virus y sé que ellos también lo sentían porque todo se quedó en repentino silencio. Les mostré mi luz, mi oscura y depredadora luz.

Aún impresionada por lo que acababa de ver repasó de nuevo los datos de sus hojas.

"E-en tu ficha no consta nada de que hayas formado parte de algún equipo antes" dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que acababa de ver no era algo común en un jugador ordinario. Esa extraña aura daba escalofríos y paralizaba a la mayoría de adversarios.

"Me amargaba escribir" espeté de forma sincera. "Además, es mi primer año en Japón sólo escribí lo que consideré relevante"

"Me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas más" No me iba a dejar ir facilmente por lo que se ve.

"Sigh" resoplé. "Preguntas, preguntas, mientras demuestre lo que puedo ofrecer en la cancha eso debería dar igual, me aburro con facilidad... ¿Porque no nos saltamos la parte aburrida y simplemente respondo tus posibles preguntas con actos en el lugar que importa?"

Esta chica era un hueso duro de roer, podría llegar a caerme bien, a menos que me atosigase con su cansina insistencia e interminables preguntas. Pero por ésta vez para mi alivio, lo dejó correr.

"Mmmm parece que ya están todos, espera... falta... ¿Kuroko Tetsuya?" miró alrededor y anotó algo en su hoja. "Parece que no está presente, ¿huh?"

"Estoy aquí, he estado aquí desde el principio" dijo un chico peliazul de pequeña complexión.

"¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!" gritaron todos al unísono de forma tan jodidamente exagerada que me obligaron a taparme el oído izquierdo con el dedo y a poner cara de disgusto.

Este chico me suena, mmm... ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes?

"¿A que viene tanto EH? No abulta mucho, pero su físico no es que difiera mucho del mío, el pobre estuvo todo el rato detrás de cejas encrespadas aguardando pacientemente" espeté señalando con mi pulgar por encima de mi hombro hacia donde estaba parado baKagami.

"YA ESTÁS CON LO DE CEJAS ENCRESPADAS DE NUEVO! tengo un nombre!" rugió el pelirrojo tirando del cuello de mi camiseta mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado con cara de disgusto tapándome cómicamente el oído que quedaba a la altura de Kagami.

"Haaaaiii Haaaaiii Bakagami" Dije con tono de voz monótono. Me divertía tanto provocar a éste chico, era de encendido rápido y luego no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más.

"Tengamos un partido de práctica para evaluar a los nuevos" Dijo el capitán.

He de admitir que me gusta la manera de pensar de Hyūga Junpei, no se anda con rodeos. Lo que hacía que no pudiera refrenar mi sonrisa depredadora ante su propuesta, estaba ansioso por empezar.

"Segundo año vs primer año ¡demostrad todo lo que podéis ofrecer!" Dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos preparándose para la batalla.

"¡Senpai! ¿quien debería quedarse en el banquillo por ahora?" dijo uno de primer año.

Fuck! Estaba tan jodidamente emocionado que me había olvidado que no éramos parejos. Sigh... que se le va a hacer, si me quedo holgazaneando fuera podré analizar como me plazca a todos.

"Estoy aburrido, me pido el banquillo" Dije con mis manos tras la cabeza.

"¡Si somos parejos!, juguemos de 6" dijo un moreno entrando en el gimnasio.

"Tch!" fue todo lo que concedí por respuesta.

"Captain, ¿puedo pedir un cambio de equipo?"

Ante eso Hyūga-senpai alzó una ceja. " Kagami, entiendo que estés emocionado por empezar cuanto antes a jugar con los titulares pero-"

"¡No es eso!" Rugió el pelirojo, sujetando mi cabeza y arrastrándome frente al capitán mientras me señalaba frenéticamente con su mano libre. " Si el va de su equipo podré enfrentarlo"

¡Su puñetera insensibilidad y su falta de modales me estaba crispando los nervios! El hecho de que siguiera señalándome aún habiendo dejado claro su punto, y que su mano siguiera dando golpecitos en el tope de mi cabeza había sido más que suficiente para tocarme las narices. ¡Fuck, sus manazas hacían daño! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?!

"¡Oi... captain... acepte el reto..." dije de forma mortífera entre dientes, me sentía arder, estaba cabreado y debido a eso todos asintieron frenéticamente.

Me alinié rápidamente junto a los senpais ya con nuestro distintivo amarillo puesto. Esto iba a ser interesante sopesé tomando posición ante el chico peliazul de antes.

Mmmmm, examinándolo de cerca si que me resultaba familiar.

"AH! ¡tu eres al que casi atropello ésta mañana!" exclamé frotándome la nuca de forma distraída.

"Lo siento por eso, eh... " Le ofrecí mi mano que estrechó sin variar su estoica expresión.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, y no tiene importancia"

Nada más iniciar el partido baKagami tomó posesión del balón rápidamente corriendo directo hacia nuestra canasta. Mis compañeros aún no habían reaccionado, esprintando todo lo rápido que pude le alcancé a duras penas, ¡si hace un mate estoy jodido!

Cerré mi ojo derecho para apreciar mejor la forma de robarle el balón, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya a su espalda, ¡era el momento perfecto!

Le pegué un manotazo desde atrás, y me giré con la pelota en mi poder, corrí hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha pasándoselo rápidamente a Izuki-senpai antes de que Kagami me marcase.

"¡Temeeee!" me refunfuñó entre dientes completamente cabreado.

"No es mi jodida culpa si te olvidas que sigo aquí, fuiste tu el que quería jugar contra mi en primer lugar obligándome a cambiar de equipo cejas encrespadas, eso ha sido un detalle muy insensible por tu parte, ni siquiera preguntaste" Le canturrée dramáticamente mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi cara con la camiseta a tiempo de ver como Hyūga-senpai estrenaba el marcador con un hermoso 3 a nuestro favor.

"Buen robo Izaya!" coreó Izuki- senpai con un golpe en mi hombro.

"Fuiste jodidamente rápido en reaccionar" me dedicó Hyūga-senpai con expresión sombríamente...¿feliz?.

El partido continuó un rato más antes de que los marcadores llegasen a 15 puntos por parte de los de primer año liderados por Kagami y 31 a nuestro favor, por lo que Kantoku nos obligó a tomar un breve descanso.

"Son muy fuertes después de todo"

"Ni siquiera hemos podido alcanzar a Izaya a pesar de ser también primer año"

"He tenido suficiente..."

Podía escucharles resollar lastimeramente, habían perdido su espíritu de lucha. Esto iba a ser aburrido sopesé.

Pero baKagami no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, ya había agarrado a uno de ellos por su camiseta y se habían puesto a discutir ruidosamente.

"Parece que hay una disputa" dijo uno de los segundo año.

Vimos como Kuroko hacía su intento por volver a meter sentido en esa cabeza de paja de Kagami.

"Kuroko... ahora que lo pienso el está ahí también" contestó otro.

Espera... ¿como que ahí también? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto a olvidar de él? Eso quiere decir que en todo este tiempo.. ¿nadie lo ha estado marcando? Fuck, estaba tan absorto en putear a cejas encrespadas que lo dejé pasar creyendo que alguien ya estaba a ello.


	2. Hablemos de habilidades

_**Kagami Taiga POV:**_

En el final del tercer cuarto, casi principio del último fue cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar forma. Nos estábamos poniéndo en marcha, no sé muy bien que es lo que había cambiado pero recibía pases a los que nadie pudo hacer frente.

"Chotto!" Escuché decir a alguien antes de poner el balón en juego de nuevo. El canijo de los ojos siniestros se había acercado a una bolsa entre los bancos de descanso y volvía con un trozo de tela en la mano.

"Oi, Izaya, ¿que es eso?" le preguntó Koganei-senpai encaramándose sobre él para ver lo que tenía en la mano.

"Oh! es que me estaba molestando, así estaré más centrado" cubrió su ojo derecho con un parche y pude verle sonreír de esa forma maniática que me cabreaba, ¿que se cree, un tiburón?

Pero era raro, ¿para que querría hacer eso? Es decir... es un juego en el que necesitas poner todos tus sentidos en ello, ¿para que limitar su sentido de la visión? Algo en este tío no era del todo normal, aparte de lo habitual quiero decir... ¡Tch!

Ya íbamos 27 a 32, tenía que seguir marcando cuanto antes. Pensaba aprovechar todos esos pases milagrosos de Kuroko al máximo y presionar hasta el jodido final.

El balón se puso en juego de nuevo, nadie parecía estar marcando a Kuroko, lo habían vuelto a olvidar ¡Perfecto! Uno de sus pases milagro venía directo hacia mi hasta que de la nada una sombra se materializó en el trayecto robándolo.

_"Fuck!_ como si fuera a dejar que eso pasase!" me gritó el ojos ambarinos mirándome por encima del hombro y echando a correr al otro lado de la pista.

Dribló increíblemente rápido a los dos que salieron a hacerle frente.

"¡Ha-hayai!" Gritó la entrenadora asombrada.

Apreté los dientes esprintándo todo lo rápido que pude en su dirección y dispuesto a interceptarlo cueste lo que cueste. Daba igual quien se le pusiera por delante, ¡siempre parecía arreglarselas para encontrar un camino por el que evadirse!

Aún estaba un poco lejos de la zona del aro para cuando me paré a encararlo apostándome en el lado de su ojo cubierto, obligándolo a detenerse pareció evaluarme... Mientras el ojo que tenía al descubierto parecía moverse frenéticamente en busca de una salida magica. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó ¡¿uno de tres puntos?!

"¡No pasarás!" grité saltando para interceptar el balón.

"Bromeaabaa~~" dijo con tono divertido echándose hacia atrás todavía en el aire.

"¡¿Un fadeaway?! ¡¿a esta distancia?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!" rugí con toda mi sangre hirviendo.

"¡Kagami-kun! ¡es un pase!" oí a Kuroko gritar a lo lejos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mocoso hizo el amago de lanzar el balón, pero en vez de que éste fuera hacia delante lo dejó ir hacia atrás, donde Hyūga-senpai dió buena cuenta de él marcando así otros jodidos 3 puntos.

"YOSH!" gritaron al unísono los de segundo año emocionados propinándose golpecitos victoriosos.

"¡Ahh~~ tsukareta, tsukareta! Oi! captain, ¿puedo dejarlo ya?" Como respuesta Hyūga golpeó la cabeza de Izaya con fuerza a grito de "¡Aho, no creas que puedas abandonar ahora después de enseñarnos eso!"

Cabrón... pensando en escaquearse después de haberme tocado las narices GRRRRR.

"Kagami-kun, vamos a necesitar llevar especial cuidado con Izaya-kun" soltó Kuroko apareciendo de la nada. "Puede coger mis pases"

"¡¿De veras?! " grité sobresaltado más por el susto que me dió que por otra cosa.

"Si" me miró estoicamente. No sé si lo hacía a posta por fastidiar o era que simplemente no tenía uso para la palabra sarcasmo.

"¡Gracias por decir lo obvio idiota!" Ese tío llevaba siempre una careta por cara, ¿o qué? Prácticamente no gesticulaba, daba miedo.

Cuando no quedaba nada para terminar el partido y con los marcadores a 36-37 el cabrón de Izaya no parecía por la labor de jugar, y entre Kuroko y yo marcamos el mate ganador.

Pensaba cantarle las cuarenta al chibi-same (pequeño tiburón) en cuanto lo pillase en el vestuario, pero parecía no encontrarse en ningún lugar a la vista. Se había ido.

**Mientras tanto fuera del vestuario:**

"Y bien, ¿que opinas?" Preguntó el capitán del equipo, hecho polvo.

Se secó el sudor mientras esperaba a que la entrenadora rompiera el silencio.

" Fue bastante increíble, ¡no puedo creer que el sexto hombre de la generación de los milagros decidiera unírsenos! Oír hablar de su talento es una cosa pero ver su misdirection en persona es... aún no he podido procesar todo lo que he visto" dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

"Pero, tampoco sé muy bien que hacer con Izaya Yuuzan, es decir... ¿que clase de habilidad es esa? No lo tengo nada claro. Fue como si por un segundo pudiera usar una especie de falta de presencia para hacer aquel impresionante robo pero, no creo que su habilidad sea la misma que la de Kuroko. Y esas fintas..." sopesó sujetándose la barbilla.

"Haaa~~ La verdad es que yo también me perdí bastante en ese punto, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él ya estaba en el aire cerca de mí y el balón apareció en mis manos" dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa absurda en su cara.

"Lo que me pareció curioso fue que cubriera uno de sus ojos, he querido preguntarle la razón pero... no le he visto salir del vestuario y por el cabreo de Kagami intuyo que ya se fue" Suspiró la joven con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza gacha en actitud de derrota.

**A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE:**

_**Izaya Yuuzan POV:**_

"¡Kantoku, hazme regular" le dije recostándome perezosamente en una silla a su lado.

"KYAAA~~ No debes aparecerte de la nada como Kuroko! ¡Acabaréis por provocar un infarto a la gente normal!" me gritó.

"Mmm-hmmm lo que sea, ¿me has escuchado?" le inquirí exhasperado.

"Ehh~~ con que quieres ser regulaaaar. No quiero." me dijo con desdén y una sonrisa burlona mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos, examinándome.

"Jugar regularmente no describiría lo que quiero, más bien... sólo quiero poder jugar en los partidos que me parezcan interesantes, el resto me da igual pasarlos en el banquillo" dije apoyando la barbilla en la palma de mi mano y mirándola de reojo.

"¿No crees que eso es un poco presuntuoso por tu parte?"

"¿Presuntuoso? es posible, pero piénsalo así, en partidos más difíciles haré falta y yo jugaré de buena gana, pero no veo por que debo moverme innecesariamente en otros que se puedan ganar sin que pise la cancha, mi habilidad me desgasta demasiado." Dejé escapar un leve suspiro, después de aquel partido de entrenamiento me había pasado el fin de semana en casa adolorido por la falta de entrenamiento y la presión a la que me sometió cejas encrespadas, sumando el dolor de cabeza no me ayudó a sobrellevarlo. Sigh, mi cuerpo resultaría demasiado débil para los juegos intensos que estarán por venir, mi limitación iba a resultar demasiado grande en comparación con la fisiología del resto del equipo.

"¿Y cuál es tu habilidad concretamente?" inquirió Riko, presionando con la mirada.

"Mmmm ¿aún no has podido darte cuenta por ti misma? está bien hagamos un trato, te lo diré todo a cambio de lo que te he pedido, que me dices..."

Pareció sopesar todas las posibilidades, iba a ser difícil de convencer pero eso ya lo sabía desde el principio.

"No veo en que nos beneficia eso, lo descubriré tarde o temprano de todos modos, además...no deberías intentar ponerte en mi lado malo" dijo haciendo sonar los huesos de sus nudillos mirándome de forma asesina.

"Tch, bien pero cuando diga en un partido que me salgo, saldré" le aseguré antes de continuar. "Mi habilidad.. bueno, no sé muy bien desde cuando la tengo o como desarrollarla en todo su potencial. La llamo "el sendero", ya conoces el funcionamiento del eagle eye, podría decirse que en cierto modo es similar. Pero en vez de funcionar de la manera en que la vista de Izuki-senpai trabaja para marcar a los adversarios en el campo, mis ojos son capaces de analizar el entorno y a mis oponentes de un modo distinto... es como si en mi cabeza apareciera un mapa de líneas con diferentes caminos a tomar. Así puedo sobrepasarlos a mi antojo, dado que también calculo como reaccionarán y su próximo movimiento a mi jugada. Soy todo un escapista." Le dediqué una mueca divertida.

La boca de Riko estaba abierta de par en par. "Eso... es, ¡vaya, nunca había oído hablar de una habilidad similar! No es de las posibilidades que había supuesto, pero entonces... aquel pase que interceptaste de Kuroko, ¿como apareciste de la nada tan rápido?"

"Ah.. eso... verás en cierto modo todos podemos usar un mínimo de misdirection" dije estirándome para arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno convirtiéndola en una bola.

"Mira " lancé la improvisada pelota y como era de esperar los ojos de Kantoku la siguieron durante toda su trayectoria.

"¿Ves? no me estás prestando atención en lo absoluto" le susurré al oído apostado a su espalda.

"KYAAA~~"

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso, mattaku... con vosotros alrededor voy a acabar por quedarme sordo" dije con mi dedo tapando mi dolorido oído.

"Sólo sé sacarle un poco de provecho a mi escasa estatura y poco imponente complexión en los momentos necesarios, no es para nada como la asombrosa habilidad de Kuroko"

"De acuerdo, la prueba de acceso será el Lunes a las 8:40 en el tejado" dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

_Fuck_... ésta mujer está tramando algo.


	3. Hazañas épicas entre bocadillos

"FU FU FU! ¡Os estaba esperando!" Canturreó Riko de brazos cruzados con actitud determinada.

"¿Es un duelo?" Preguntó Kuroko consternado.

"¡¿Eres idiota?!" le espetó Kagami.

"Fuck! ¡No soy una persona que nade en la paciencia y menos por las mañanas! ¡calláos de una vez y acabemos con ésto!" inquirí aún riéndome por dentro ante la ocurrencia de Kuroko.

"Oi oi Izaya... te hemos visto reír por lo bajo, ¡no disimules ahora!" comentó otro de los chicos.

"¡Reír mi trasero!" me defendí inmediatamente manteniendo el tipo con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero descojonándome por dentro. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dicho tan consternado?  
¡Jajaja! ¿Acaso lo dijo enserio?

"Date prisa con la prueba o llegaremos tarde a la maldita ceremonia de apertura" la apresuró Kagami.

"He de aclararos una cosa antes de nada. Jugamos con objetivo de conquistar los nacionales, si no estáis preparados para lo que ello conlleva ¡retiráos ahora! ¡Quiero que tengáis un objetivo concreto y la determinación para cumplirlo no importa cómo!"

Inspiró profundamente antes de gritarnos señalándonos a todos los alumnos que se extendían ante nuestra vista ya alineados en el patio.

" ¡Por eso ahora desde aquí gritaréis vuestra clase, vuestro nombre y vuestro objetivo para este año! No penséis en escaquearos de ésto, los de segundo año pasaron por ello también"

Volvió a reír con esos siniestros fu-fu-fús antes de añadir maliciosamente " Y por supuesto, si no sóis capaces de llevarlo a cabo, la próxima vez como castigo tendréis que declararos a la chica que os gusta completamente desnudos"

"¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Gritamos todos al unísono.

Miré nerviosamente y con disimulo a los demás, sentía mi cara arder.. Eso ciertamente sería un GRAN problema para mí, tenía claros mis objetivos desde incluso antes de entrar a Seirin...Pero desnudarme no era uno de ellos. Me obligué a recomponerme rápidamente y me encaminé a la barandilla. Kagami se me adelantó con su declaración.

Cuando llegó mi turno, cogí aire y aferrando la barandilla hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos de lo emocionado que estaba, grité a pleno pulmón. "Oi! Omae-ra! Clase 1-B! Asiento 13! Recordad bien mi maldito nombre! Soy Izaya Yuuzan! ¡Y pienso terminar con todas las discriminaciones existentes dentro del baloncesto! ¡Aplastaré a todos aquellos que menosprecien a los demás atletas! ¡Y para ello pienso patear traseros hasta llevar a Seirin al número 1!"

Exponer en alto ésto, me hizo sentir como si me hubiera quitado un cierto peso de encima, para cualquier otro al que no le explicase mis motivos personales detrás de éste objetivo, pensaría que es un tipo de propósito extraño, pero con el tiempo... revelaría mis cartas.

En ésto Kuroko se disponía a hacer su declaración cuando de la nada sacó un megáfono,  
¡enserio! ¡Un jodido megáfono! ¡Aún flipo!

Ese día recibimos un montón de sermones, pero me lo había pasado como nunca. Me estaba empezando a gustar Seirin, lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera porque no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

_**Más tarde ese día:**_

Iba patinando aburridamente por la calle cuando me topé con Kuroko. Ese chico despertaba mi curiosidad, así que antes de darme cuenta grité su nombre, riendo aún recordando su numerito de esta mañana.

"¿Que pasa Izaya-kun?" Ahí va de nuevo... esa expresión estoica en su cara.

"Mmmm seré sincero, tus habilidades me resultan curiosas ¿tienes un momento para hablar?" Dije metiendome la mano con la que no sujetaba la tabla en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Claro, a decir verdad yo también tengo curiosidad por tu estilo y me resultó interesante tu declaración" Creo que es la primera vez que le he escuchado hablar tanto, sopesé mientras entrábamos al Maji Burguer.

Cuando estaba de vuelta con la bandeja de mi pedido, me paré para contemplar como Kuroko le daba un susto de muerte "simplemente estando ahí" a un Kagami completamente absorto que deboraba una de sus incontables hamburguesas.

Me senté reticente ya que mi relación con baKagami seguía siendo la del gato y el ratón.  
Kuroko nos contó el por qué de su decisión de asistir a una preparatoria sin renombre, los ideales que dejó atrás una vez se disolvió la Kiseki no Sedai al dejar Teikou y sus razones para jugar actualmente al baloncesto.

"¡Diciendo cosas vergonzosas como siempre! Como sea... ganaremos a la generación de los milagros" dijo Kagami poniéndose en pie.

Seguí sorbiendo mi batido de chocolate recostado en la silla de mi habitual forma despreocupada.

"Bueno, veo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme entonces, tres personas compartiendo el mismo objetivo... Son menos del equipo a convencer" Dije con una de mis malignas sonrisas.

Los otros dos sonrieron de vuelta ante mi comentario. Parece que no todo iba a ir tan mal como esperaba.

Al día siguiente un abrumador barullo recorría toda la preparatoria. Mi curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mí asique una vez dentro de la clase, me acerqué a la ventana que estaba menos concurrida, cercana al asiento de Kuroko y miré hacia afuera. Alguien había escrito en el patio frontal a las aulas en una caligrafía irregular: "Os haré los números uno de Japón"

Mierda... estaba a punto de estropear toda mi estética emocionándome de forma absurda cuando un estornudo me salvó de cometer una estupidez. Miré a Kuroko rascarse la nariz con el brazo izquierdo, el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de la manga manchada de blanco que le delataba. Me reí en mi fuero interno, éste chico no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Apoyándome contra la ventana posé la mano que no tenía metida en el bolsillo sobre su cabeza revolviéndole levemente el cabello, y cuando éste miró hacia arriba le dediqué sin pensarlo una cálida sonrisa, una de verdad. No todas esas amenazadoras o siniestras que había ensayado tan arduamente durante mucho tiempo con el fin de verme masculino.

Y él, incrédulo me sonrió de vuelta. Como lo oís, SONRIÓ. ME-SON-RIÓ. (Chupáos esa fangirls! No ahora enserio, no odiéis a Avexis-sama por ésto o me las hará pagar TT^TT )

El momento se rompió con los crecientes cuchicheos de las emocionadas chicas que se habían vuelto locas con nuestras sonrisas. O he de decir ¿mi sonrisa? ¡Mierda Kuroko, porque tenías que usar tu falta de presencia para dejarme tirado en un maldito momento como éste con esa jauría! ¡Traidor!

"Háh! Así que eres capaz de hacer una expresión como ésa chibi-same!" me picó Kagami abriéndose paso hasta mi.

"¿He de preocuparme porque no puedas mantener tus ojos lejos de mi ni un instante, cejas encrespadas? Por que si tanto cuentas mis expresiones..." Le espeté de vuelta sonriendo socarronamente con tono zalamero "¡¿EH?!¡¿Y que es éso de chibi-same?!"

Me las había arreglado para sobrevivir malamente hasta la hora del almuerzo... me estiré bostezando y me quedé congelado cuando un grupo de chicas se dirigía hacia mi sitio.

"Neee nee ~~ Izaya-kun! ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?" parecían entusiasmadas.

"No estoy interesado, como podéis ver no traje bento" solté encogiéndome de hombros.

"Que lástima" sopesó una.

"Pero entre todas tenemos mucha comida, podemos compartirla ¿verdaaaad~~?"

¡Arg! Ahí van haciendo esa estupidez de decir lo mismo a la vez agarrándose de las manos intentando parecer monas... Cuando una vena estuvo a punto de hacer *pop* y aparecer en mi frente ante su cansina insistencia, Kantoku hizo su milagrosa aparición seguida por el capitán y Mitobe-senpai.

"¡Novatos del Seirin Basketball Club, salid un momento!" Una sonrisa socarrona se había adueñado de su rostro.

Si no fuera porque me acababa de salvar del infierno femenino que se aglomeraba en mi mesa, me habría cuestionado seguirla ya que si Kagami, Kuroko y yo experimentamos un escalofrío simultáneo nada bueno podría a suceder... En efecto, los fu-fu-fús de Riko estaban de vuelta. _Fuck._..

"Tenéis que pasar una última prueba, tomad ésto" dijo tendiéndonos un sobre.

"La prueba consiste en comprar el bocadillo Ibérico especial que se pone a la venta una vez al año en la cafetería"

Pude ver a los senpais de segundo año cruzar miradas, esto iba a estar lejos de ser una tarea fácil, y los muy capullos no pensaban advertirnos.

"Nos vemos en la azotea, buena suerte~~" se despidió de nosotros ondeando una de sus manos mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca riendo como una anciana malvada, y tan pronto como nos alejamos empezaron a cuchichear. _Joder..._

Tenía razón, ¡lo sabía! La cafetería había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el derecho de poder describirse así. Era un jodido campo de batalla. Todos los clubes estaban aglomerándose, golpeándose unos a otros, gritando, mordiendo, escupiendo, todo para poder llegar al preciado tesoro...

Podía ver como las almas de algunos dejaban sus cuerpos entre la multitud. Pero el equipo de baloncesto no perdería, ¡no con nuestro espíritu de lucha ardiendo al máximo!

Observé a dos junto con Kagami entremezclarse con la muchedumbre y comenzar a hacer su camino hacia delante para poco después tener que esquivar sus cuerpos volando hacia nosotros.

"It's Japanese LUNCH TIME RUSH!" gritó Kagami incorporándose tras la caída, en su propio mundo.

Mientras ellos se gritaban unos a otros por un _plan B,_ yo sopesé mis posibilidades.

_**Opción nº1: **_

Intentar usar un poco de misdirection, pero para mi era imposible dado que no podría mantenerla todo el trayecto. ¡Descartado!

**_Opción nº2: _**

Había hecho el trayecto de ida y vuelta a una de las salas de equipación tan veloz como un rayo, estaba preparado.

"OI! Kuso gakis! ¡os voy a patear el trasero y conseguiré uno de esos jodidos bocadillos! ¡Enfrentádme si tenéis huevos!"

Lo sé, no es el método más inteligente de dirigirse a una muchedumbre de sudorosos hombres con la testosterona por las nubes y hambrientos hasta la muerte siendo la hora de la comida. Pero al menos, captó la atención de algunos de los últimos puestos. Que se giraron casi al unísono, con sus venas inflándose y aceptándo mi reto con diversas obscenidades e insultos como gritos de guerra.

Shinai en alto salí corriendo directo hacia ellos y comencé a golpearlos, no dejé de avanzar mientras iba dejando sus cuerpos atrás.

"MEN! DOTE! KOTE!" grité al golpear a tres más, ¡ya estaba cerca! ¡me quedaba algo menos de medio camino! Podía oír a los chicos del equipo animándome entusiasmados. Un poco más... un poco más... ¡Ya veía las bandejas! "¡SI!" exclamé celebrando antes de tiempo.

"¿EH?¿PERO QUE COÑO? ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" fué lo único que pude decir mientras volaba por los aires cual jodido folio, directo a mi punto de partida. Kuroko y otro de los chicos me incorporaron como pudieron del suelo mientras mis ojos aún daban vueltas.

"IT'S JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!" Kagami flipaba de nuevo, zarandeándome.

"Joder, ese había sido un buen plan, parecías Moisés separando las aguas" dijo uno de los chicos antes de que todos se unieran a sus carcajadas. Tch, cabrones graciosillos... Les iba a dar yo Moisés y las aguas...

Seguía mareado, pensando en las mil y una maneras en las que descuartizaría a los mastodontes del club de rugby, que al parecer habían corrido en formación aprovechando el camino que había despejado, placándome en el proceso y haciendo que despegase cual miembro del TEAM ROCKET de la serie de pokémon.

Toca cambiar de estrategia sopesé rápidamente al tiempo que ví a lo lejos a Kagami "surfear" por encima de la gente con otro del equipo a modo tabla, para segundos después salir ambos volando violentamente por los aires.

**_Opción nº3: _**

Yo Izaya Yuuzan, renunciaré en breves momentos a mi hombría por un puto bocadillo... Era de chiste. Pero ésto ya no era simplemente un reto de los senpais, se había convertido en una lucha por mi honor. Pero... ¿que diablos estoy diciendo? Creo que me golpeé la cabeza demasiado fuerte al aterrizar, sigh.

Me aproximé por un lateral a uno de los grupos más grandes de la sala, mezclándome entre ellos y gracias a los empujones que hacían sincronizadamente conseguí avanzar bastante. Me sentía como un jodido ninja, ahí infiltrado tras las líneas enemigas. ¡Era el momento! uno de los más grandes de ellos se había apoderado del preciado premio y ya estaba luchando por su camino a la salida.

Trastabillé , y me sujeté a la parte de atras de su chaqueta a propósito, el chico miro hacia abajo y yo, lentamente le devolví la mirada con ojos llorosos, mis labios temblaban de forma inocente... Si, inocente...Há!

"Eh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han he-hecho daño?" me dijo poniéndo una de sus manos en mi hombro al tiempo que se sonrojaba notablemente.

Fu-fu-fú! ¡le tengo! Mierda, que soy ¡¿Riko ahora?! _Tch!_

"Yo... ya casi había conseguido mi bocadillo pero... *sollozo* esos senpais de rughby me tiraron al suelo y ahora *sninf* yo..olvidé mi bento y..." Muahahaha el pobre idiota, estaba paralizado observándome como si se le rompiera el corazón sólo con mirarme. El ataque de los _puppy-eyes_ estaba funcionando gracias a mis facciones femeninas.

"¡Esos idiotas! ¡ golpear a una cri-criatura indefensa como tú!" Indefensa...Háh! si hubiera visto como aporrée con todas mis fuerzas a los del club de tiro con arco y demás bárbaros que se cruzaron en mi camino...

"Ten, puedes quedarte el mío, yo conseguiré otro" dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

"Ehhh~~ ¿Estás seguro senpai? ¡Po-podrías hacerte daño! *sninf*" dije consternado, poniendo en práctica la táctica de esas chicas de clase.

"S-si al-alguna vez tienes problemas de nuevo o alguien se mete contigo, pu-puedes encontrarme en el club de fútbol. Te ayudaré" Él por su parte, se sonrojó tendiéndome el bocadillo y luchando por abrirse paso por entre la multitud de nuevo.

"Há, bromeaaaaaba~~" Canturrée una vez se perdió de mi vista con un brazo apoyado en mi cadera y lanzando el bocadillo al aire para volverlo a coger, con una sonrisa triunfal en mi cara.

Parece ser que los demás tuvieron que dejar la tarea en manos de Kuroko, que hasta el momento había sido el único de ellos en hacerse con uno de los malditos "manjares". Por que seguro que, aún encima de arriesgar nuestras vidas por ellos, sabrían a mierda... _Tch!_

Para cuando llegamos a la azotea, nada más abrir la puerta, nos desplomamos exhaustos en el suelo, con los brazos por delante y unos encima de otros. Las carcajadas de los segundo año resonaban con fuerza ante la escena. Si no formara parte del equipo de los apaleados justo ahora, tambien lo habría encontrado divertido. Sólo podía esperar a desquitarme el próximo año con los nuevos novatos, me animé mientras nos indicaban que éramos libres de comer nuestro premio.

Después de tal experiencia, lo último que me apetecía era degustarlo por lo que me levanté y me dirigí hacia la barandilla donde los senpais estaban recostados.

"Kantoku" clamé llamando su atención. Cogí su mano y deposité el bocadillo Ibérico de la muerte en ella.

"Para ti"

"Pero..." dijo ella mirando incrédula al bocadillo y luego a mi.

"Es una recompensa por tu trabajo, ya que a veces soy y seré insufrible" Le dije sinceramente mientras con mi otra mano cerraba la suya sobre el bocadillo.

"Ohh~~" Escuché a Hyūga divertido mientras los demás me miraban como si el más grave y peligroso de los delirios me estuviera atacando.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a una sonrojadísima Aida Riko antes de marcharme de la azotea.

* * *

_**AVISO ESPECIAL:** _Nunca, jamás os interpongáis entre una muchedumbre de hombres hambrientos y su comida, y mucho menos pongáis en práctica las tácticas del idota de Yuu~~

Sólo me preocupo por vuestra integridad física y emocional;)


	4. Otra batalla y el 'portal de los deseos'

_**A/N:**Recomiendo escuchar 'Psychedelic parade' ost de durarara durante la primera parte de este capítulo xDD_

Los chicos del club de baloncesto estaban de camino por el pasillo de los vestuarios cuando un encolerizado Izaya pasó como un vendaval de largo en dirección opuesta a donde habitualmente tenía lugar la práctica de baloncesto.

"Oi! chibi-same! ¿el gimnasio está en ésa dirección sabes?" Oyó a baKagami gritar sin tan siquiera molestarse a detener su paso o responderle.

"¿A que vienen esas prisas?" preguntó Izuki-senpai con curiosidad para cuando el pequeño malhumorado había llegado a su altura.

"¡Me olvidé de traer mis jodidas botellas, tengo que hacerme con un par antes de que cierre la cafetería!" vociferé apretando aún más el paso, si no lo lograba iba a estar muerto al final de la tarde, y morir por deshidratación de manera tan estúpida no era una de las posibilidades que había pensado.

_**Vestuario del Seirin - Izaya ausente en su misión-**_

Cuando iban a entrar al vestuario causando alboroto, como ya era costumbre. El grupo se detuvo en seco al ver a Koganei con una expresión que a cualquiera le recordaría a un pobre conejo cuando le dan las largas.

Aún acuclillado y dándoles la espalda les miró con alivio, Koganei se levantó con una mano a su espalda, apoyó su dedo gordo de la mano izquierda en la barbilla y extendió el índice, adoptando así una supuesta pose de detective.

"¿Habéis visto eso?" Preguntó sin variar su postura y con voz endiabladamente sospechosa.

"¡¿El qué?!" preguntaron todos al unísono aún aglomerados en la puerta. Excepto Mitobe, que había llevado los métodos de comunicación a otro nivel y se dedicaba a hacer 'su morse con las cejas'.

"¡EEEEXACTO!" espetó Koganei señalando a un punto aleatorio. _( Se cree Ace Attorney de Phoenix Wright o algo xD)_

"¡¿HUH?!" contestaron todos al unísono de nuevo.

"Fiuuuf~~ Por un momento temí por mi vida cuando se abrió esa puerta... ¡Soy un ninja!" Dijo adoptando por un momento los fu-fu-fús perturbadores de Riko, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su mano libre.

Alzó con ambas manos el objeto que mantuvo escondido tras su espalda todo este tiempo y tornó sus labios más arriba aún, si es que su habitual expresión gatuna lo permitía. _(Ya sabéis a que me refiero... aunque a mi me recuerda más a un mono... xD)_

Un abrumador e inusual silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras que las caras de nuestros adorados jugadores se fueron tornando entre las muchas gamas de rojos a los carmesíes más brillantes. Casi se podían oír sus combustiones espontáneas al alcanzar su límite de enrojecimiento...

Atizándole un coscorrón, el capitán se sintió en la obligación de preguntarle exhasperado... "¡¿Qué diablos se supone que haces tú aquí con unas malditas bragas?! AHO!" Se ajustó las gafas y dirigió rápidamente su mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el objeto en cuestión, aún completamente rojo.

"Ooohh, ¿queréeeis sabeeeer?" Era obvio que tenía la completa atención de los miembros del equipo, ya que todos se acercaron de forma sincronizada a pasos cortos y concisos un poco más a él, dedicándole un sonoro "HUM! HUM!" como afirmación mientras asentían con la cabeza y se inclinaban hacia delante. Si tan sólo estuvieran así de bien sincronizados el resto del tiempo...

Hasta Kuroko parecía absorto en los acontecimientos, cuando Koganei decidió alumbrar sus oscuros y depravados pensamientos, canturreando la respuesta menos esperada por parte de todos ellos.

"Veréis, poco después de ser casi arrollado por el mal hablado de Izaya, en su carrera hacia sólo el señor sabe qué pobre alma infeliz a la que atormentar, observé como algo sospechoso se salía de su olvidada bolsa, y cuando me acerqué a investigar... me encontré... ¡esto!"

Volvió a estirar y encoger la pequeña prenda de sugerente lencería negra ante todos, repetidas veces.

"Pero eso... ¿quiere decir que Izaya-kun es un lolicón?" Preguntó Kuroko con sus _puppy-eyes_ y tono completamente consternado.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que significa eso?!" contestó Kagami irritado "¡Y deja de mirarme con esa cara de mascota perdida buscando hogar!"

"¿Te pone nervioso, Kagami-kun?" inquirió Kuroko acercándose más al chico, mientras mantenía su expresión apesadumbrada, extendió sus brazos como si fuera un zombie capaz de contagiar algún tipo de extraña mutación y comenzó a acercarse a Kagami.

Mientras esos dos lidiaban con su propia disputa divirtiendo al resto de primer año, los segundo año se habían acuclillado en círculo en torno al objeto en cuestión.

"No me habría imaginado que el enano resultara ser un pervertido" sopesó Koganei divertido mientras pinchaba con un bolígrafo la prenda inerte en el suelo como si se tratase de un bicho.

Izuki intentó hacer varios chistes y rimas sobre bragas, ropa interior, pervertidos y demás, mientras los otros le ignoraban descaradamente y juntaban aún más sus cabezas.

"Al menos tiene buen gusto" dijo el capitán mientras se sujetaba la barbilla pensativo.

Mitobe parecía estar teniendo un tormentoso debate interno, que se reflejaba de forma cómica en su cara, ya que parecía hacer la ola con las cejas ante su indecisión por no poder llegar a una sola conclusión.

"A lo mejor es fetichista y le gusta travestirse en su tiempo libre, quizás trabaje a medio tiempo como mukama" exclamó Izuki antes de ser pateado por Hyūga, lanzándolo fuera del círculo al tiempo que le gritaba "¡Tú ya no juegas, fuera del grupo!"

El vestuario estalló en sonoras conjeturas, argumentos y batallas sobre el porqué de aquella interesante intriga. Pobre Izaya Yuuzan... no sabe la que le espera a la vuelta.

_**A/N:** Recomiendo poner de fondo 'Russia no youjinbou' ost de durarara también mientras leáis esta parte xD_

Un terrible presentimiento a modo escalofrío recorría el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuzan mientras llegaba a su destino, y su sexto sentido no solía fallarle.

Una vez en el mostrador...

"Lo siento, pero el club de Rugby ha comprado todas hace un momento"

"El...club...de Rugby..." repasó Izaya con voz mortífera.

"A-a-así es, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho!" vociferó la joven mujer inclinándose una y otra vez de forma frenética, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Salió de la cafetería como un tornado, para alivio de todos los allí presentes. Se encaminó rápidamente a conseguir el material necesario mientras repetía una y otra vez cual mantra en tono mortífero " Rugby...los cerdos de Rugby... los que me hicieron volar... Están muertos"

Abrió la puerta corredera de golpe, con su negra aura tomando forma y envolviéndole, ante los ojos aterrados del club de kendo.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo a decir nada gruñó " Dos bokken" Observándolos con sus ambarinos ojos de forma asesina.

Rápidamente uno de ellos, al que le habían endiñado la tarea por medio del 'Jan ken pon' (piedra papel o tijeras en japonés) le tendió pálido y entre temblores las pesadas espadas de madera.

Y así, a grandes zancadas Izaya se plantó en el campo de los puñeteros y en breves muertos jugadores de rugby.

Ninguno le prestaba atención hasta que se oyó de fondo preguntar a un incauto...

"Hey pequeño, ¿te has perdido?"

En alguna parte del campo se escuchó un sonoro 'crack', procedente de la paciencia del chico peliazul empezando a resquebrajarse...

Otro mastodonte le revolvió el cabello mientras le indicaba el camino correcto hacia el club de kendo.

Ante esto, una vena solitaria apareció en la frente de Yuuzan, mientras el aura que emanaba de éste se oscurecía aún más, danzando con forma oleosa a su alrededor.

Todo se quedó en silencio y los chicos del club le observaban con cautela.

"Durante la batalla del bocadillo Ibérico os aprovechasteis de mi y me hicisteis volar...Y ahora pretendéis que muera deshidratado... "

"¿Un niño perdido?" Preguntó un recién llegado que parecía el capitán.

**'CRACK'**

"OS HARÉ VOLAR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó Izaya sujetando firmemente las espadas a sus costados, bajando su postura y echando a correr hacia ellos.

Era habitual que los miembros masculinos de los clubes con actividades al aire libre armasen gran escándalo, pero nada podía compararse con el apabullante estruendo que estaba resonando por todo Seirin High. Aunque eso no era lo más terrorífico de todo... Lo más aterrador era que los miembros de los clubes de los alrededores tuvieron que correr a refugiarse por su vida ante la creciente lluvia de... personas. Más concretamente... tíos en pelotas.

_(Cuando describía esto me acordé de Heiwajima Shizuo haciendo volar a todo dios y desnudándolos de una hostia en el proceso xDD)_

Algunos de los alumnos de Seirin más valientes, se acercaron a la zona para poder inmortalizar en sus móviles la creciente batalla entre los miembros del club de rugby y el pequeño siniestro con complejo de samurai-karateka.

Y mientras todo esto tenía lugar, un joven que se había infiltrado en la preparatoria observaba entre divertido y aterrorizado como un chico no más grande que una chica, desechaba una de sus espadas de madera rota y con la otra golpeaba de forma increiblemente rápida al último de los muchachos en pie, haciéndole volar por los aires describiendo círculos y perdiendo sus ropas en el proceso. Vió al joven poner su mano libre tras su oreja como para oír mejor y cuando un sonoro 'PUM' resonó por todo el lugar levantando una avalancha de polvo y tierra, el peliazul de aura amenazadora se dio la vuelta, posó la espada restante sobre sus hombros, cogió un paquete de botellas de agua que había por los alrededores y se marchó con ella bajo el brazo.

"Parece que Kuroko-cchi ha escogido un lugar peligroso, que interesante..." suspiró el joven haciendo su camino a un grupo de chicas para poder pedir indicaciones sobre como llegar al club de basket.

* * *

_**EXTRA:**_

Había cogido todo un paquete de botellas sólo por despecho, pero una cosa estaba clara, iba a necesitarlas en cuanto me desplomase nada más llegar al vestuario.

El uniforme estaba completamente desaliñado y destrozado... Manchas de tierra, sudor y pequeñas gotas de sangre lo adornaban como si fuera un lienzo. Iba a tener que ir a trabajar con el chándal del equipo, simplemente genial.

Estaba exhausto por todo el ejercicio y el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había practicado kendo seriamente. Con un humor de perros abrí la puerta del vestuario de una patada. Bokken aún posada sobre los hombros, me encontré con la siguiente escena...

Kuroko y otros de primer año persiguiendo a Kagami con los brazos extendidos... que se creen, ¡¿jodidos zombies?!.

Izuki-senpai sollozando y balbuceando rimas y chistes malos sobre como todos le ignoraban cruelmente, sobre pervertidos y ropa interior y le oí recitar mi nombre seguido de como tenía un supuesto fetiche por cosas fuera de lo común.

¡¿Que cojones quería decir con todo eso?! Mi ira estaba empezando a aglomerarse alrededor de mi, de nuevo tomando forma de negra aura.

Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue ver al resto de segundo año riéndose a carcajadas mientras pinchaban con un bolígrafo a Koganei- senpai, que con unas bragas en la cabeza posaba una y otra vez de forma que el denominaba sexy, mientras repetía una y otra vez "Nee nee~~¿Me sientan bien?"

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esas eran mis jodidas bragas! AAAAAAGH, sentía ganas de llorar de vergüenza, la tentación de hacerles trizas en ese instante y quemar los cadáveres junto con las bragas que jamás me volvería a poner estaba rugiendo en mi interior, a punto de hacerme perder los nervios.

"OI! que se supone que estáis haciendo..." gruñí captando la atención de todos.

Se quedaron congelados por lo que pareció una eternidad y se giraron por tramos, como si sus articulaciones fueran componentes oxidados de algún tipo de máquina. Parecían jodidos robots.

Sus caras se quedaron completamente pálidas una vez sus ojos se encontraron con mi forma, parada en la puerta aún con el uniforme hecho mierda y el bokken sobre los hombros. Dejé caer sonoramente el pack de botellas que sostenía mi otro brazo.

"E-e-eh, ¿ya de vuelta?" preguntó un lívido Hyūga-senpai.

"Kooo-gaaaa-neeeei..." Antes de que pudiera abrirme paso para arrebatarle mi jodida ropa interior al chico de su cabeza, Kuroko apareció de la nada frente a mi.

"Izaya-kun, ¿eres un lolicón?" me preguntó con tristeza, mirándome con esos _puppy-eyes_ que tan locas vuelven a las chicas.

"¡¿QUEE?! ¡Cosas extrañas como esas aparecen constantemente en mi bolsa! ¡A veces incluso las chicas las meten con una nota o incluso su número escrito en ellas!" inventé rápidamente, estaba desesperado.

"¿Estás diciendo que este tipo de objetos suele aparecer con frecuencia en tu mochila?" Repitieron algunos de los chicos, aún incrédulos mientras pinchaban a Koganei-senpai de nuevo con los bolígrafos.

"Espera...entonces, ¿es posible que ésta tenga el número de alguna chica?" empezaron a pelearse por comprobarlo, mientras yo seguía ahí parada frente a Kuroko, llena de ira homicida...

"¡A partir de ahora deberíamos llamar a esa bolsa el portal de los deseos!" gritó Koganei - senpai con mis bragas aún en su cabeza y señalando a mi mochila. Lo peor de todo fue el asentimiento general de todos...

Dejando que la muerte se expresase por mi boca les comuniqué lo que, juro que serían las últimas palabras que iban a escuchar en muuucho, mucho tiempo.

"¡Preparaos para morir bastardos entrometidos!" grité para terror de todos levantando la katana de madera y cargando hacia ellos.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo..." suspiró Riko ante el enorme estruendo y alboroto que estaban causando los chicos en el vestuario...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOCOORRO!" parecía Hyūga luchando por su vida.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAANTOKUUUU"

Irritada ante el griterío, se arremango el uniforme dispuesta a repartir un poco de disciplina, cuando se encontró con Izaya intentando golpear hasta la muerte a los demás... Y para cuando iba a tomar cartas en el asunto...

*PAF!* Un trozo de tela negra le golpeó en la cara. Lo que la enfureció fue que resultaron ser unas bragas...

"Chiiiiii-cooooos"

*PUM!PUM!PUM!* Era todo lo que se oía salir del vestuario, eso, y el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose inerte en el suelo.

Y así termina la leyenda del tan conocido _'Día Gris' _de la preparatoria Seirin. Nombrado así por que el aura de Izaya Yuuzan de la clase 1-B no se disipó totalmente de la preparatoria hasta casi una semana después del incidente, o eso dicen.

_**Recuento de bajas:**_

Todas las actividades de un club suspendidas durante una temporada, su campo de entrenamiento destrozado y cubierto de ropas.

Los miembros del club de Rugby ocupando toda la enfermería inconscientes o heridos y desnudos.

Otras instalaciones dañadas ante el aterrizaje forzoso de los cuerpos de los chicos del club de Rugby.

Algunos del club de Kendo aterrorizados por el 'demonio azul' como habían bautizado a Izaya.

Dos bokken menos para el club de kendo. *Contador restando números*

La mujer de la cafetería consumiendo desmesuradamente manzanillas y tilas durante el resto de la tarde y acabando con las existencias de dichos productos.

En cuanto a nuestro querido club de baloncesto... Koganei acabo con la mayor parte de los chichones propinados por Izaya antes de que Riko entrase en acción.

_**Bajas de Riko impartiendo justicia:**_

Todos acabaron entrenando con una mano marcada en la cara el resto de la tarde y dando vueltas hasta prácticamente caer muertos allá donde sus pies los arrastrasen por última vez.

En cuanto a nuestro protagonista (nuestra protagonista llegados a este punto) yacía inconsciente aún en su ensangrentado uniforme en uno de los bancos .

¡AH! Y se me olvidaba... Un bokken menos para Izaya! *Contador marcando 0*


	5. El irritante Ikemen-kun (Kise Ryota)

_**A/N:**_ _Aunque ya sabéis de sobra que nuestro protagonista Izaya Yuuzan es una chica, por no hacerme un lío en la narración y evitar así posiblemente meter la pata, cuando está 'travestido' seguiré refiriéndome a ella de forma masculina._

* * *

Recuperé la consciencia justo para encontrarme con mis demacrados compañeros de equipo dispersados por el gimnasio, parecía que habían ido a correr por el infierno ida y vuelta.

"Ugh..." gruñí llevando mi mano a la cabeza.

Con esto, todos dirigieron sus atenciones hacia mi. Aún parecían tensos ante mi arrebato con respecto al tema de 'el portal de los deseos', nombre con el que Koganei y los demás habían decidido llamar a mi bolsa, debido a la supuesta aparición de maravillosos y sexys artículos femeninos.

"Riko te ha dado bien, ¿eh?" inquirió el capitán Hyūga con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Lucís de pena, ¿que hacéis?" pregunté.

"Hablábamos de ésto" contestó uno de los chicos lanzando una revista deportiva a mi regazo.

Me crispé al momento nada más reconocer la revista.

"Esto es..." susurré con mis nervios desbordándose.

"Sip, el especial con un suplemento de los deportistas adolescentes más notables"

No hacía falta que me comentasen algo tan obvio, cualquier deportista minimamente entregado conocía esa revista, aunque yo siempre pretendía ignorarla todo lo posible.

Lo que me inquietaba sin embargo, era la posibilidad de que en ella, figurase uno de los artículos tan jodidamente extensos sobre mi carrera como supuesta joven promesa en el mundo del kendo y del haedong gumdo_ (ambos son deportes con katana)._

Ya que cuando uno es nombrado cuarto heredero de uno de los dojos más prestigiosos, se arma todo un revuelo mediático. Y mi abuelo, Izaya Yasūtora, no pudo esperar para abrir su bocaza y expresar sus deseos de legar su puesto como Sandaime y nombrarme así Yondaime a la edad de 13 años._ ( Sandaime y Yondaime son tercero y cuarto, titulos que se legan a los herederos por generación según la antigüedad del dojo en este caso)_

"Guardamos ésta porque traía un suplemento especial con entrevistas a los miembros de la Kiseki no sedai" Explicó otro.

"¿Es de tu época en la secundaria entonces, Kuroko?" Sopesé. Eso quiere decir, que las posibilidades de que un artículo con mi foto esté en la revista son más altas.

"Así es, me entrevistaron, pero a la hora de publicar alguien se olvidó de mi" me respondió tendiéndome una de las botellas de agua que había conseguido como botín en mi lucha con los jugadores de Rugby.

"¡QUÉ DOLOROSO!" respondimos todos al unísono.

Seguí pasando las páginas con aburrimiento mientras me bebía la mitad de la botella, pero una mano se posó en la página que estaba a punto de pasar y me detuvo en mi tarea.

"No sabía que salieran chicas en una revista como ésta" comentó uno de los primer año.

Mierda, yo y mi jodida mala suerte... Me apresuré a tapar mi nombre que encabezaba la página en mayúsculas y negrita, gritando 'por favor mirad aquí y descubrid la identidad de ésta idiota travestida'.

"Ohhh~~ ¡Buen descubrimiento!" dijo otro al tiempo que se encaramaba para mirar las fotos que alguien me debió de haber sacado a escondidas.

En una de ellas se me veía frente a mi Jii-chan _(abuelo, de forma informal) _ambos ataviados con nuestros bōgu _( son las 'armaduras' de kendo),_ sin el Men _(la parte que cubre la cabeza), _mi larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta por medio de un lazo de forma tradicional y con nuestras katanas listas para otro de nuestros numerosos enfrentamientos.

Siempre que discutíamos acabábamos katana en mano si es que estaban a nuestro alcance, era nuestro modo particular de zanjar nuestras rencillas y, a los vecinos una vez ya acostumbrados a todos estos tipos de escenas, hasta les parecía gracioso vernos perseguirnos el uno al otro, lanzándonos cosas por la más absurda disputa y luchando por llevar la razón.

Hasta los pequeños del barrio nos habían apodado Ranma y panda, porque según ellos nuestras persecuciones les recordaban a ciertas escenas graciosas de un antiguo anime, y siempre que nos veían luchar nos empezaban a animar, gritando por nuestros improvisados motes.

Y he de decir que a día de hoy, habiendo sido entrenada desde que tengo memoria, obligada por el abuelo a aprender de todos y cada uno de los estilos de lucha en cuanto artes marciales japonesas se refiere, el anciano fue el único capaz de vencer mi técnica de nitoryu _(lucha con dos espadas)_

"Es tan pequeña, parece una muñeca, es muy bonita" dijo Kagami con su cabeza tras mi hombro.

"Ceeeee-jaaaas eeeeeen-creeees-paaaaa-daaas! ¡¿que se supone que haces encima de mi jodido hombro?! ¡¿que eres, una maldita seta?!" gruñí irritada entre dientes por su comentario y su repentina proximidad.

"HUH?! ¡¿que mosca te ha picado ahora chibi-same?!"me espetó de vuelta, confuso.

"¡¿Que eres, un pedófilo?! ¡Aireando tus opiniones fetichistas así de pronto sobre mi hombro!" le aporreé con la revista.

"¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEDOFILO?! ENANO!" Y ahí vamos de nuevo...

"Ohhh~~ Yo no soy el que se va fijando en jovencitas de secundaria... ¡anciano!¡Viejo verde!" le gruñí agarrándole por la camiseta, estaba de los nervios y siempre me resultaba difícil no pelear con él.

"¡Es de hace años, se supone que ahora estará crecida y bien formada ya que tiene nuestra edad!" alegó mientras que cuando pronunciaba 'crecida y bien formada' hacía gestos como si tuviese pechos y los hiciera botar con sus manos.

Me sujetó la cabeza con una de sus enormes manazas, agachándose para que nuestros ojos quedasen a la altura, para así poder mirarme mal a gusto.

Ese comentario pervertido había ocasionado uno de los temidos _'CRACK'_ de Izaya Yuuzan.

Los demás parecían seguir nuestra disputa con sus cabezas, como si estuvieran siguiendo un jodido partido de tenis, demasiado exhaustos por el castigo espartano de Riko como para intervenir antes de que asesinase a baKagami.

"Sus ojos..." El comentario de Kuroko captó de nuevo la atención de todos hacia nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestra pelea y dirigiendo miradas a la revista que aún seguía sosteniendo en mi mano libre.

"Nunca había visto algo así, sus irises son de colores completamente diferentes" comentó Izuki-senpai concentrado en una de mis fotografías de juventud.

"Mmmm, ¿como se le llamaba a eso?" preguntó dubidativo Koganei.

"Heterocromía congénita completa" dije suspirando derrotado.

"El capitán de la generación de los milagros también la padece, pero sus irises no son de ese intenso color azul y marrón." declaró Kuroko.

"No deberíamos perder más el tiempo con ésto, volvamos a entrenar.. ¿Dónde se ha metido kantoku de todos modos?"

Dios Kagami, ¡creo que podría besarte ahora mismo! Me has salvado... Espera... ¿qué? ¿que acabo de decir? ¡de ninguna manera! Empecé por enrollar la revista y atizarle con ella en modo agradecimiento secreto y venganza por lo de antes.

Mientras todos volvían a la rutina de entrenamiento y yo me dejaba morir en el banco por lo echo polvo que aún me encontraba, Kantoku interrumpió mi ritual de enviarle a Kagami maldiciones gitanas por medio de mi mirada.

"¡¿Un partido amistoso contra Kaijou High?!" gritamos todos ante su noticia.

"Será un buen rival, los de primer año participaréis también" declaró ella.

"¿Tan fuertes son?" pregunté emocionado aún esparramado en el banco.

"Es una escuela fuerte, de clase nacional. Compiten cada año en el torneo estatal" constató Hyūga.

"Además este año, Kaijou es una de las escuelas que ha logrado hacerse con un miembro de la generación de los milagros" espetó Riko dando una palmada emocionada.

La Kiseki no sedai... Kagami, Kuroko y yo intercambiamos rápidamente miradas.

El cambio de tensión se hizo obvio por parte de todos, pero como siempre, el cejas encrespadas y yo estábamos manifestando nuestra creciente alegría por medio de nuestras siniestras sonrisas asesinas.

"¿No tienen a Kise Ryota? ¿ese que se rumorea que es modelo?" preguntó Izuki.

"Es guapo y juega increíblemente bien al baloncesto, ¡eso es jodidamente injusto!" sollozó un primer año.

"Ehhh~~ ¡tu no puedes hacer nada más que envidiarlo! jooo jooo~~" se mofó su compañero minándole la moral y dándole codazos juguetones.

Por orden de Riko, se retomó la práctica mientras que a mí me mandó recostarme con un pack de gel frío bajo la cabeza, lo que agradecí profundamente y aproveché para ojear el famoso suplemento, quedándome dormido durante la lectura con la revista cubriendo mi cara.

Unos irritantes e incesantes 'Kyaa kyaa~~' irrumpieron mi plácida siesta, lo que me puso de humor asesino instantáneamente.

"EH! VOSOTRAS!" grité señalando a la multitud de chicas que habían abarrotado nuestro gimnasio. Mi aura, mis ambarinos ojos asesinos y mis gritos las congelaron al instante, mirándome asustadas.

"¡¿Que cojones os creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Habéis interrumpido mi jodida siesta!" rugí preparándome para echarlas de allí a patadas si era necesario.

_**Entre la larga lista de cosas que me cabrean de soberana manera se encuentran:**_

_**Nº1:** _que me toquen las narices cuando estoy durmiendo o voy a dormir.

_**Nº2:** _las fangirls, con sus kyaa~~ revienta oídos, fingiendo ser monas, dulces e 'INOFENSIVAS', cuando realmente en sus cabezas sólo abundan planes malignos de acosadoras y con su _'NOTICE ME SENPAI'_ como lema.

"Lo que Izaya-kun quería decir es que estáis interrumpiendo con la práctica del club" espetó Riko con una tensa y falsa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me atizaba con el puño en la cabeza.

"Taaa ta ta ta~~!" sollocé haciéndome bolita en el suelo y llevando mis manos a la zona golpeada, mi alma parecía lista para huír por mi boca por el palpitante dolor. ¡Maldita sea esa mujer! ¡Aún no me había recuperado de su anterior paliza!

"Lo siento, de verdad no pretendía causar esto" contestó un tío rubio con un uniforme que no reconocí, sentado con una carpeta y un rotulador.

Así que éste es el rey del cotarro... ¡lo patearé fuera del gimnasio y le haré volar junto con sus fangirls! ¡Muahahahha!

Noté una figura pararse a mi lado, y cuando alcé la vista, fue prácticamente imposible pasar por alto la sonrisa depredadora de baKagami.

"Oh... asique este es..." sopesé para mi.

"Kise Ryota" contestó Kagami sin despegar su vista del intruso.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿que haces aquí?" inquirió Kuroko con su monótona voz y su estoica expresión.

"Cuando escuché que nuestro siguiente rival sería Seirin, recordé que era la preparatoria a la que entró Kurokocchi, así que me he pasado a saludar." Dijo el rubiales haciendo su camino hasta Kuroko.

"¿Cuál de ellos es?" escuché cuchichear a mis compañeros de primer año, seguido de su lectura a viva voz del extenso artículo de la revista sobre dicho sujeto.

"¡¿Llevas jugando solamente dos años?!" Algunos de los chicos quedaron completamente impresionados.

El rubio desmintió el artículo activamente diciendo cuan exagerado era y, contando lo orgulloso que había estado de ser aceptado en la Kiseki no sedai pero, dejando bien claro que en realidad era 'el peor de los cinco jugadores'.

"Ésa es la razón por la cual se metían tanto con Kurokocchi y conmigo" dijo dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Kuroko mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"En realidad nunca se metieron conmigo, Kise-kun" aclaró Kuroko.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿era el único?!" La respuesta del pequeño peliazul había provocado un sin fin de sollozos por parte del jugador rubio.

Un balón lanzado por Kagami, había interrumpido toda la extraña reunión y su llorera sin sentido.

"OUCH! espera... ¿qué?"

"Siento interrumpir, pero no creo que hayas venido sólo a saludar... ¿Te gustaría enfrentarte a mi, Ikemen-kun _(niño bonito)_?" Kagami estaba desbordado, incluso recostado en el banco de nuevo podía notarlo sin mirar tan siquiera.

"No deberías hacer esas cosas de repente, podrías herir a alguien. Pero mmm... bueno, adelante" el chico de la generación milagrosa aceptó el reto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba por encima de su hombro en dirección al banco donde yo estaba, cubriéndome con ella al instante sin darse cuenta.

"GRRRRR"

Kuroko me observó controlar mi ira antes de avisar a Kantoku de lo malo que podría resultar el enfrentamiento de aquellos otros dos.

Para sorpresa de todos Kise, que estaba en posesión inicial del balón, evadió a Kagami y se libró de su marca con el movimiento que el cejas encrespadas, minutos antes, había utilizado exitósamente contra Hyūga.

"Interesaaaante~~" canturreé feliz.

"Cuando ve una jugada, puede imitarla en un instante" le aclaró Kuroko a la entrenadora, todavía perpleja como los demás.

"Con ese nivel, más que una imitación es su propia versión perfeccionada.." medité en voz alta.

Kagami, reaccionó casi al mismo tiempo que Kise fintaba, cortándole todo lo rápido que pudo el paso bajo el aro, pero en vano.

"Después de haber presenciado todo esto, no puedo irme así... Kurokocchi, volvamos a jugar juntos otra vez. Ven a Kaijou" declaró el rubiales. Al no recibir respuesta alguna del aludido en cuestión, prosiguió "Hablo enserio, te respeto un montón y en este sitio tu talento se está desperdiciando"

Ese argumento provocó que tanto Kagami como yo profiriéramos un sincronizado y amenazador gruñido.

"Me alegra que pienses eso de mi, pero tengo que rechazar humildemente tu propuesta" Una vez dicho esto Kuroko se inclinó respetuosamente, como si estuviera hablando de negocios con un miembro de la yakuza.

Tras los argumentos de; porque no has ido a una escuela mejor y ganar lo es todo, el rubio seguía insistiendo cansinamente, cosa que parecía estar acabando con los nervios de todo el equipo.

"Mi manera de pensar ha cambiado desde el momento que dejé Teikou, y más importante aún, hice una promesa" argumentó Kuroko.

"¿Una promesa?" el rubio estaba incrédulo, ya al borde de la derrota.

La curiosidad del resto de nuestro equipo se hizo obvia reflejándose en sus caras, ya que ellos aún no conocían el pequeño acuerdo que teníamos nosotros tres.

"Si, la promesa.. de vencer a la generación de los milagros"

Era inevitable, en ese momento tanto Kagami como yo sonreímos al instante.


	6. El chico sin nombre

_**A/N:** _He estado viendo KnB de nuevo, y no puedo evitar pensar que Kasamatsu Yukio es adorable a su manera xD DEDICADO A: Nunii: Fiel seguidora en las sombras de mis historias, y la que muchas veces logra que me ponga a trabajar pateándome el trasero de forma llamativa, o amenazándome con quemar cosas jajaja. Evan Akira-kun: La primera seguidora oficial de éste fanfic

* * *

Por si no lo recordáis mi día había sido duro y extremadamente largo y, si a eso le sumamos que aún me esperaban un par de horas de trabajo... sólo quería pensar en llegar a mi apartamento y morir allí mismo en la puerta.

_**Izaya Yuuzan Ninja mode : ON**_

Una vez finalizada la sesión de entrenamiento y cuando todos estaban distraídos aún con sus preguntas a Ikemen-kun _(Kise Ryota)_ decidí que era mi oportunidad, asi que me colé en los vestuarios femeninos rezando para no cruzarme con nadie.

Con suerte la entrenadora Aida, pese a no ser siempre muy femenina, tenía ese poder de previsión que parece poseer toda chica, a excepción de mi, claro está.

Una vez localizado lo que necesitaba, salí de allí tan rápido como un suspiro. Si no me apresuraba iba a llegar tarde al par de horas de trabajo que me esperaban, y no podía negarle un favor a Kofuku-chan, que siempre me había ayudado mucho desde que me mude aquí.

Una vez fuera, me subí a mi tabla de un salto, y patiné con la poca fuerza que me quedaba obligándome a moverme lo más rápido que pude. Ya veía el parque a lo lejos, sin pensármelo dos veces me bajé de un salto, lancé la tabla y la cogí al vuelo, echando a correr en dirección a los servicios sin perder tiempo. Ojeé rápidamente los alrededores para comprobar que todo estaba despejado y me colé en el baño femenino.

En una carrera, me asée lo más rápido y concienzudamente que pude, rebuscando en la bolsa por el cambio de ropa que le había cogido prestado a Aida en secreto.  
La parte de arriba del uniforme femenino me quedaba un pelín justa, pero por ahora serviría perfectamente hasta llegar al café maid donde trabajaba a veces.

Metí el uniforme del equipo a presión en la bolsa, junto con la peluca y me desenredé rápidamente mi larga melena castaña, a punto de salir disparada como una loca, me percaté de milagro que aún llevaba las lentillas puestas.

Suspiré derrotada volviendo al lavamanos y rebusqué en la bolsa por el blister para guardarlas. Desgraciadamente ésta era una de las razones por las que no podía darle información al capitán Hyūga o a los demás, cada vez que me preguntaban por mi extraña manía de tapar mi ojo derecho con un parche cuando me ponía en serio en los partidos.

Resulta que con mi heterocromía completa, al tener un ojo de color azul y otro marrón, cuando me pongo las lentillas ámbar y utilizo mi habilidad 'del sendero', suelo ver borroso del lado derecho. Esto se debe a que el color base de mi iris es demasiado oscuro y en contraste con la lentilla me hace forzar el triple la vista ya que veo borroso. Por lo que si estoy jugando y uso mi habilidad, las líneas que 'veo dibujadas en mi cabeza' acaban demasiado difusas por culpa de la lentilla y como con el lado izquierdo veo bien, me provoca dolor de cabeza y acabo mareándome. He ahí el gran misterio.

Rápidamente comprobé que todo estaba en orden, aunque agradecería profundamente que los calcetines me llegasen a las rodillas... Sigh, las faldas de la entrenadora son más cortas de lo que parecen.

Salí del baño trotando a toda prisa, intentando a duras penas cerrar la cremayera de la bolsa, que parecía a punto de explotar y haciendo malabares para sujetar el skate que no sabía ni donde meter.

_**Izaya Yuuzan Ninja mode : OFF**_

Y para mi desgracía acabé por darme de bruces, cayendo al suelo con todo alrededor.

"¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde diablos vas, capullo!" escuché gruñir a alguien.

Cuando miré a la persona con la que había chocado, me encontré con un chico moreno que aparentaba mi edad y se frotaba la cara con la mano.

Me abalancé hacia delante para quitarle la mano de la cara y comprobar si el daño que había ocasionado era muy grave, pero como imaginaba, él, reticente al repentino contacto, retiró la mano con fuerza de mi agarre y abrió sus ojos para mirarme.

"Hermosos ojos azules..." sopesé estúpidamente en alto antes incluso de ofrecerle una disculpa.

El moreno por su parte, se quedó petrificado, pestañeando intensamente. Si, quizás después de todo, el daño era más grave de lo que pensaba...

"Yo...eh.. disculpa, realmente no miraba por donde iba, ¡lo siento mucho!" dije apresuradamente, culpa audible en mi voz.

El chico por su parte, demasiado incómodo a mi parecer, seguía sin decir nada. Y yo, nerviosa como me encontraba, salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces en dirección a la fuente que me quedaba más cerca, donde mojé mi bandana.

"¿Es-Estás bien?" le susurré aún nerviosa mientras le pasaba la prenda húmeda por la cara, lo que provocó que el chico se sonrojase al instante.

"Lo-lo eh... disculpame" dijo muy bajito pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, no me miró ni una sola vez, realmente creía haber imaginado que había dicho algo. Como un rayo, se levantó y se marchó casi a la carrera a refugiarse al baño masculino.

Genial, ahora me sentía el doble de mal... El sonido de mi tono de llamada (WALK de Oldcodex) me sacó de mi debate interno.

"¿Moshi-moshi Yuu-chan?" Era Kofuku al otro lado de la línea.

Cogiendo mi bolsa eché a correr al tiempo que intentaba hablar por el teléfono y respirar al mismo tiempo "Kooooofukuuuu, estaré ahí en 5 minutos, ¡lo juro! he tenido un día demasiado accidentado pero ¡estoy ya de camino!"

"Menos mal, te mande un mensaje hace una hora pero no contestabas, y conociendo a Yuu chan ¡imaginé que algún accidente extraño te podría haber pasado, o que te habrías involucrado en una pelea! Te dejo tu traje a la vista en el cambiador." *Click* colgó.

Cuando llegué al _'Neko no footsteps (NF Maid para acortar)'_ Kofuku se me tiró encima sollozando y regañándome una y otra vez por: 'ser una cabeza hueca que se pone en peligro al jugar a ser un chico'.

Un traje de Alicia me esperaba en el vestidor, me lo puse rápidamente, pero como no tengo ninguna maña para arreglarme, Kofuku tuvo que terminar interviniendo por mi.

Debía de tener una expresión sombría en mi rostro, ya que la pequeña muchacha me preguntó preocupada "¿Que está mal, Yuu-chan?"

"Mmmm, creo que me olvido de algo importante..." dije más para mi que para responderle a ella.

El tema de hoy, como ya habréis imaginado... es Alice in Wonderland.  
Kofuku iba de adorable Chesire, con su pelo rosa corto y ondulado decorado por una cinta brillante, sus ojos también rosas maquillados con unas sombras de color morado.

Su voz y comportamiento infantil hacía que más que un gato chiflado y manipulador, resultase de lo más adorable. Ella era de esas chicas que todo el mundo encuentra achuchables, y aunque os sorprenda no soy la excepción, no me suelo llevar muy bien con mi mismo género pero, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí al poco de mudarme, resultó ser la única persona con la que me encuentro a gusto, y se me hizo muy fácil llevarme con ella debido a su personalidad juguetona, despreocupada e infantil. Antes de darme cuenta, me encontré a mi misma compartiendo secretos que no había compartido con nadie jamás. Realmente la adoro, aunque jamás, ¡ni muerta le confesaría eso!

Todo parecía trascurrir sin percances, hasta que la gerente empezó a revolotear, cuchicheando los comentarios que los clientes masculinos hacían sobre nosotras. Ésta mujer y su hobby de cupido me crispaba los nervios...

Era un alivio que cuando entrábamos a trabajar aquí siempre lo hacíamos por la trastienda, para evitar que los clientes nos vieran en nuestros uniformes escolares, y además una vez aquí dentro, actuábamos según roles con apodos. De modo que no se dieran a conocer nuestros nombres reales.

El nombre de Kofuku en el maid café era Lena, mientras que el mío era Suiren. Junto con una chica apodada Erika-chan, solíamos ser las tres maids que lograban hacer más caja, y las que siempre acabamos retadas para conseguir una foto.

"¿Nee Lena-chan, Erika-chan no creéis que ese chico tímido de ahí es lindo?" Podía oír a la gerente haciendo de las suyas.

"Ahhh~~ hay algo en su mirada que me enciende" respondió Erika-chan, como la mítica megane pervertida que es, a la que más de una vez he tenido que atizar por flirtear excesivamente con clientes, casi llegándose a meter en problemas.

"Pobrecito, ¿estará perdido? Parece nervioso ¿vamos a mirar?" La inocente de Kofuku ya estaba de camino hacia la puerta, para cuando la paré con la mano libre que me dejaba mi bandeja.

"Quieta ahí señorita Lena, ¿a dónde cree que va?" levanté una ceja intentando atemorizarla, aún sabiendo que sería en vano... Al menos, a ver con que excusa me divierte ésta vez.

"Sui-chaaaaan suéltameee ~~ ¡hay un gato perdido que necesita ayuuda! Y yo, como el gran Chesire estoy en obligación de ayudarlo, ¡soy el dios de los mininos! ¡el señor gatuno definitivo!"

Me puso sus _puppy-eyes_ mientras pateaba en el aire, provocando que se balancease como un columpio bajo mi agarre. Como era tan pequeñita, sujetándola con una mano podía levantarla sin mucho esfuerzo, y siempre me resultaba gracioso verla con expresión de niña compungida balanceándose en el aire mientras patalea con sus piernecitas y bracitos.

"Si, si... un gato con forma de hombre seguramente ¿no?" Ante ésto empezó a hacerme pucheros, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro punto lejos de mí. Había dado en el clavo.

"¡¿ Y quién es el dios de los gatos, pequeña idiota?!" Le dije bajándola al suelo y propinándole un pequeño golpecito juguetón en su cabeza.

Los clientes adoraban este tipo de escenas, para ellos era como un show gratuíto con el café...

_"TAAAAAN MOE~~"_ les escuché decir. Tch.

Para cuando me giré y encaré la puerta, observé al otro lado de la cristalera al chico al que había arroyado antes en mi descuidada carrera, paseándose de un lado al otro visiblemente nervioso.

"¡AH! ¡Esa es mi tabla...! ¡Gerente, necesito salir un par de minutos!" le dije discretamente, para cuando me dió su consentimiento ya la sentía acortando distancia lista para acecharnos.

Si hay algo que ésta mujer valore más en su vida son: los dramas, los chismorreos y los chicos guapos. Y yo, que nunca demostré interés en ninguno antes, en ésta situación... debía de ser un regalo para ella.

Sin pararme a pensar que aún iba vestida como Alice, salí y agarré al chico por su chaqueta, deteniendo en seco su desesperado paseo.

"Disculpa, yo... ¡ah! mierda, lo hice sin pensar" Dije soltándole mientras señalaba al punto por donde segundos antes lo había sujetado.

"Mmm" fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta. Seguía evitando mirarme, y parecía visiblemente incómodo. Otra vez me invadía la culpa.

" Que estúpida soy, cuando llegué me daba la sensación de haber olvidado algo, siento que hayas tenido que hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí para traérmelo y de veras siento lo de antes"

Otro mmm por respuesta y perdería los nervios...

"Eh..mmm"

Arg, al menos ahora le había añadido un eh... Me puse frente a él, y le agarré del brazo tirando de el moreno hacia el maid café.

" Puede que tu estés incómodo, pero soy yo la que está en medio de la calle con éste estúpido traje fetichista y no suelo vestirme así a menudo por gusto, como comprenderás me resulta vergonzoso" Le dije sonrojándome ante las miradas que todos los viandantes nos parecían estar dando.

El chico, seguía sin mirarme, pero al menos ésta vez no ofreció resistencia y se dejó arrastrar al interior del café, donde lo senté en una mesa bastante apartada y discreta.

"Píde lo que quieras, es parte agradecimiento y parte disculpa, yo invito" le sonreí sinceramente mientras le tendía la carta. "Cuando estés listo para la orden, una de mis compañeras o yo te atenderemos gustosamente" sonreí una vez más y le dejé tranquilo con una leve inclinación.

Nada le duró la paz, ya que la gerente poco tardó en aparecer revoloteando casi instantáneamente una vez me alejé, para lo que supongo que sería un minucioso interrogatorio.

"Ah, Suiren-chan, ¿te sacarías una foto con nosotros?" me preguntaron flirteando los chicos de una mesa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver al chico silencioso observar la escena con curiosidad.

Les ofrecí una amplia y falsa sonrisa al tiempo que les contesté " Ni aunque el infierno se congele" Lo que causaron sonoras risas por el local, como era costumbre.

"Nyaaa~~ Sui-chan, ¿porque no me contaste que te llevabas con un chico tan guapo?" me ronroneó Kofuku colgándose en mi espalda.

"Lena, no es que me lleve con el particularmente, te lo contaré todo después pero ahora acabemos con el trabajo cuanto antes, estoy muerta de cansancio" Exhalé lo que me pareció una vida entera.

El chico ahora estaba notablemente más perturbado ya que la gerente seguía metida en su papel de detective, asíque como el pobre no parecía lograr decidirse por nada, preparé en una bandeja un trozo grande del pastel especial del día, un batido de chocolate y un par de refrescos sin abrir en caso de que fallase mis elecciones.

Prácticamente había acabado mi turno, y a la gerente no le molestaba que nos sentásemos aún con nuestros atuendos a tomar algo, de hecho apreciaba más que nos quedásemos con nuestros trajes a que nos quedásemos vestidas como clientas normales, ya que así 'vendíamos mejor la imagen del negocio'

"Erika, cóbrame éste pedido" le dije entregándole el importe de lo que había cargado en la bandeja y haciendo mi camino directa a ponerle fin al calvario de mi pobre salvador.

"Gerente-san, agradecería que dejáse de poner sus manos en los chicos de otras personas, eso me molesta un poco" fingí con el comportamiento más tsundere que pude conseguir y que tanto le gustaba.

¿Su respuesta? Una hemorragia nasal casi instantánea y un desmayo, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que cargar con ella hasta el vestuario.

"Lo siento por eso, pero si no... no te habría dejado tranquilo jamás, créeme" dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y depositando el contenido de la bandeja en la mesa.

Desaparecí un segundo para cobrar a unos clientes, y pude ver como Kofuku se escabullía para hablar con el misterioso chico. Para cuando me senté en su mesa, ella ya había desaparecido con una sonrisa gatuna de lo más sospechosa.

"Escoge lo que gustes, ya que no parecías decidirte por nada, escogí lo más delicioso de la carta, si no te gusta puedo traerte cualquier otra cosa" dije recostándome visiblemente cansada en el acolchado banco mientras con una mano desacía el lazo del cuello del traje.

"Es-está bien, me gusta el chocolate" maldita sea hablaba demasiado bajo, ¿acaso no tenía más tono de voz que ese?

Abrí uno de los refrescos y me bebí casi media lata de golpe, el chico me escudriñaba de forma curiosa y muy discreta, no lograba entender por qué.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude escudriñar a las otras tres del café haciendo una 'x' con los brazos a la vez que negaban con sus cabezas y seguían gesticulando... ' Tu-pos-tu-ra' parecían deletrar.

¡AH! Estar tanto tiempo en _'modo masculino'_ me estaba pasando factura, ya que me había sentado con una de las poses despreocupadas de 'mi otro yo'. Estaba cruzada de piernas, con un brazo apoyado en el reposa cabezas, cual machote. Simplemente genial.

"Eh... ¿sigues...enfadado por lo de antes?"

"Yo..eh..no" me contestó fijando nuevamente su mirada en dirección opuesta a mi.

"Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero... conociendo a ésa chica, sé que trama algo" comenté gesticulando con mi cabeza en dirección a Kofuku. "¿Puedo preguntarte que te dijo mientras no estaba?"

El chico, en todo el excaso tiempo en que nos conocíamos, pareció mirarme por tercera vez y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder de forma franca " Me dijo que eh... que no tenía porque sentirme incómodo contigo, ya que no estás interesada en chicos y mi comportamiento acabaría por ponerte de mal humor, cosa que no me conviene experimentar"

"Mierda, esa pequeña..." suspiré " es una manera de ponerlo, pero siempre deja las cosas de modo que puedan acabar malinterpretándose... En fin. ¿Está bueno?" inquirí señalando con la cabeza a la tarta que ya casi había terminado.

Asintió con la cabeza, relajándose un poco.

"¿Siempre eres así con las chicas o sólo es por que doy miedo?" Sonreí al ver como se estremecía nervioso por mi pregunta. Meterme con él estaba resultando adictivo.

"Yo.. siempre he sido así, n-no es por ti ni nada de eso" dijo dando un sorbo al batido.

"Ahh así que eres malo en tratar con mujeres " reprimí una risita "lo siento, sé que te resultará de mala persona, pero en realidad me alivia que sea eso y no que me temes a mi en particular, ya hay demasiada gente que me tiene miedo" Dije dando otro sorbo a mi bebida.

"No pienso nada de eso" contestó claramente. Lo que me dejó algo perpleja, era la primera vez en todo lo que llevabamos de interacción que, aun en tono bajo había logrado decir una frase seguida sin trabarse.

Cuando estaba comenzando a dormirme en el banco, le di otra vez mis más sinceras disculpas, y las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de traerme mi skate. Y así nos despedimos, me cambié y como prometí puse al día a la pequeña pelirosa de todos los acontecimientos de hoy, ganándome un par de broncas por mi falta de cuidado y andar metiéndome en peleas con gente que 'abulta más que yo'. Y poco después hice el camino a mi apartamento, con la abrumadora sensación de que me olvidaba algo de nuevo.

¿Que diablos era ésta vez? ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de preguntarle su nombre.

* * *

_**A/N:** _En el próximo capítulo... ¡Kaijou VS Seirin! ¿Que sucederá cuando Yuu-chan se encuentre con que el chico silencioso es en realidad el capitán del equipo rival? Sed libres de comentaaaaar ;)


	7. Mi futura sentencia de muerte

El móvil volvió a sonar otra vez, tocándome profundamente las narices. Puta alarma desgraciada, justo ahora que estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño... Sopesé maldiciendo sin molestarme siquiera a abrir los ojos y mandando a tomar por culo el teléfono de un manotazo, lo más lejos posible de mi.

Me giré y seguí durmiendo, estaba demasiado exhausta y 10 minutos más de sueño no harían daño a nadie, ¿no?

_**Mientras tanto...**_

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese enano no contesta al puñetero teléfono!" gruñó Riko golpeando una y otra vez el suelo con su pie, completamente exhasperada y a punto de matar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

"Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, quizá ya esté allí esperando" comentó Hyūga en un vano intento de calmar los ánimos asesinos de todos.

"Yo no recuerdo haberle visto en clase hoy, ¿y tú Kagami-kun?" sopesó Kuroko abstraído en sus cosas.

"Hmpf..." fue toda la respuesta del enorme chico pelirojo que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por poner un pie delante del otro, por la falta de sueño.

"Si no está allí seguiré insistiendo una vez lleguemos a Kaijou High, le necesitamos"

Riko, aún incrédula por el descaro del condenado chico peliazul indicó a todos con ésto que se pusieran en marcha.

_*WALK de Oldcodex sonaaaaaaando*_

"Grrrrrr... me cago en.." maldije de mil y una formas, arrastrándome fuera de la cama y echando a andar a duras penas hasta el maldito móvil, que yacía solitario en el suelo en la otra punta de la habitación.

_*Deja de sonar*_

_"FUCK!"_ No hay cosa que más me fastidie en éste mundo que molestarme en arrastrar mi maldito trasero para coger el jodido teléfono y que éste deje de sonar en el preciso instante en el que pongo una mano sobre él.

Abrí la tapa para asegurarme de la identidad del castigador personal que me estaba acosando hoy, alarmas, compañeros, trabajo, dojo... ¡lo que fuera! Así podría despotricar a gusto.

31 llamadas perdidas

14 mensajes

6 alarmas pospuestas

Mierda... Con manos temblorosas y aún adormilada comprobé la identidad de las llamadas. Mayoría de Kantoku y los chicos del Seirin.

Procedí con los mensajes.

_**Mensaje nº1**_

_De:Kofuku_

_Asunto: BAKA_

Me he enterado por mis compañeras de clase

que hoy Seirin tiene su primer partido.

¿Por qué no me has contado nadaaaaa?

¡¿Así como voy a ir a animarte?!

No es justo Yuu-chan, ¡¿por que me odias?!ლ(¯ロ¯ლ)

_**Mensaje nº2**_

_De:Kofuku_

_Asunto: BAKA2_

Jee jee, era broma. ¡Pero iré!

(¯▽¯)

_**Mensaje nº3**_

_De:Kuroko_

_Asunto:Ausencia_

Izaya-kun ¿te encuentras mal?

"Dios...éste chico es seco hasta por mensaje, ¿eh?" murmuré sonriendo.

_(Enviados de madrugada)_

_**Mensaje nº4**_

_De:Cejas Encrespadas_

_Asunto:Desvelado_

No consigo pegar ojo y he decidido

tocarte las narices.

_**Mensaje nº5**_

_De:Cejas Encrespadas_

_Asunto:Entreténme_

Es divertido 'verte callado', para variar...

¿O es que de verdad estás durmiendo?

_**Mensaje nº6**_

_De:Cejas Encrespadas_

_Asunto:Tu Indiferencia_

Gay.

_**Mensaje nº7**_

_De:Cejas Encrespadas_

_Asunto: Sigo Vivo/Conclusión_

Está durmiendo...

"¿Pero que diablos?" resoplé resignada, si no fuera por que prácticamente duermo como un tronco, al tercer maldito mensaje me habría presentado en su puñetera casa, katana en mano y me habría asegurado de mandarlo a dormir... De una vez por todas.

_**Mensaje nº8**_

_De:Kantoku_

_Asunto: Recordatorio_

Al salir de clase en la entrada, tenéis 10 minutos.

"Oh...¡mierda!" grité echando a correr en dirección al baño tras comprobar que realmente había faltado a clase y dormido todo el maldito día. Miré alarmada la hora, estaba muerta, ¡definitivamente muerta!

Me vestí tan rápido como pude con la equipación del Seirin, me aseguré que la peluca y las lentillas estuvieran correctamente en su sitio, cogí la bolsa de deporte que ya tenía preparada y salí disparada en dirección a Kaijou High tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Por el camino comprobé el resto de mensajes:

1 amenaza de Aida

1 advertencia de Hyūga

1 rima muy mala de Izuki sobre mi falta de puntualidad y el rumor de mi posible muerte

1 mensaje con unos puntos suspensivos por parte de Mitobe (tanto en el asunto como en el texto) lo cual me hizo reír a carcajadas aún a la carrera, ya que me lo imaginé en silencio como siempre, frente a su teléfono haciendo su _'morse con las cejas'_ todo concentrado para sólo escribir eso.

Otro mensaje en el que la advertencia de Hyūga se convirtió en amenaza.

Y el último era un mensaje de súplica por parte de Koganei para que llevase algo bueno en el

' portal de los deseos', para según él, animar la moral del equipo y entretenernos en el vestuario. Maldito maruja..

Enserio, además ¿de donde diablos habían sacado mi número?.

Una vez en Kaijou no me fue muy complicado ubicar el lugar del partido, ya que las mujeres gritonas que tanto me crispaban los nervios parecían estar dando todo un concierto.

"'Tch' que molesto" gruñí mientras me colaba por entre la jauría de hormonadas adolescentes en celo rumbo hacia mi equipo.

_Muerte en 3...2...1..._

No me había dado ni tiempo a llegar a los bancos donde todo el mundo estaba charlando, la entrenadora me tumbó de un sólo golpe y me torturó con llaves que juro por dios sólo había visto en la _WWE._

Y lo mejor de todo fue que lo único que se me ocurrió decir para poner fin a mi calvario fue:

"Qu-que...alguien..inicie...la maldita...¡cuenta!" Mascullé golpeando repetidas veces el suelo con la mano que tenía libre en señal de rendición. Me estaba asfixiando y no tenía fuerza para oponerme y ofrecer un mínimo de resistencia.

"¡Mira capitán, el Seirin te hace la competencia! !También tienen un castigador!" se mofó alguien del Kaijou.

Las carcajadas del equipo rival se sumaron a las de mi propio equipo por mi puñetera ocurrencia. Simplemente genial, y algo me decía que el día no haría más que empeorar... Maldito sexto sentido.

Estaba muerta en el banco cuando me pusieron al día de los acontecimientos, al parecer Kantoku no sólo estaba de mala hostia por mi desaparición o 'mi supuesta deserción' , como habían bautizado al asunto. Si no que la otra mitad de su humor de perros se debía a que el entrenador del Kaijou había comunicado a los chicos que en el partido no se usaría la cancha entera, dando a leer entre líneas que el motivo era porque sólo lo consideraba un partido sin importancia, y que para ellos sólo representaba un 'pequeño calentamiento'

Oír esas palabras de boca de los chicos hizo que una llama se encendiera en mi, propagando ira por todas mis venas. ¡Se estaban riendo de nosotros en nuestra jodida cara!

Me puse en pié justo a tiempo para escuchar a Ikemen-kun comunicar a Kuroko que el entrenador no le iba a permitir jugar.

"Entonces habrá que bajar a ese tío de su pedestal" comenté señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al entrenador rival sin dejar de mirarlo con desagrado, mientras me apoyaba en Kuroko.

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos antes de que mi maliciosa mirada les hiciera sonreír, era hora de poner en marcha una declaración de guerra.

"No creo que os podáis permitir conteneros" anunció Aida orgullosa al rubito justo al pasar por su lado, al ver como nuestra resolución no hacía más que tomar forma en las miradas de todo nuestro equipo, que se habían posicionado tras nuestra espalda. Estábamos listos para pelear.

"Kantoku, ¿tienes un segundo?"

Aida me miró recelosa con una de sus cejas en alto, antes de instarme a continuar. Aún estaba notablemente cabreada conmigo... _Glubs..._

"Tengo un favor que pedirte, con 'respecto a aquel acuerdo que habíamos hecho sobre los partidos' " espeté remarcando con énfasis lo del acuerdo, simulando las comillas con mis manos.

"Hoy no estás en posición de pedir favores Iza~ya~kun... ¡¿Acaso quieres que te derribe de nuevo?!" Me atizó con su enorme abanico castigador en la cabeza, apenas dándome tiempo para cubrirme. ¿Dónde diablos lo guardaba?

"Vine hasta aquí corriendo en cuanto desperté, no estoy en plenas facultades... Por eso, déjame ayudar con la declaración de guerra, y después mándame al banquillo unos minutos para recobrarme y poder estudiar a Kise, creo que con mi habilidad si lo observo desde fuera puedo encontrar una manera de hacerle frente. Es todo lo que pido, después de eso haz lo que consideres oportuno con respecto a mí"

Ella pareció sopesar mi petición/propuesta por una eternidad antes de acceder, para mi alivio.

Los murmullos de creciente decepción ante la ausencia de Kise en la cancha por parte de todo el público femenino, inundaron por completo el gimnasio mientras los jugadores titulares hacíamos nuestro camino a formar.

Me deshice de mi sudadera y con mi equipación nueva a punto de ser estrenada, el 14 en grande marcando mi espalda me alinié con los demás en el centro, estaba jodidamente emocionada.

Tomando posición a la izquierda de Izuki-senpai, dirgí la mirada al chico que estaba camino a mi con el nº5 en su camiseta, y justo en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo le vi... Con el nº 4 estampado en su equipación, el chico misterioso al cual había olvidado preguntar su nombre el día anterior, tomaba su posición frente al capitán Hyūga ... Oh, mierda.

¡¿Que clase de broma se supone que era ésta?! ¿Era mi rival? Maldita sea... ¡Era el jodido capitán del equipo odioso! ¿Por qué desde que me mudé mi vida se empeña en parecerse a uno de esos doramas que tanto le gustan a mi amiga Kofuku? sollocé internamente, aún estupefacta sin poder apartar mi mirada de él.

"¡Que la práctica entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Kaijou comience!" gritó el árbitro posicionándose para el saque inicial.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" les animó ' mi salvador' ahora rival a sus chicos.

Aún con mi mirada incrédula escudriñándole de soslayo, separé mis piernas poniendo mis manos sobre ellas y agachándome, preparándome para la batalla que estaba por venir.

"Eh... Estamos a punto de empezar, así que Seirin, por favor escojan a sus cinco jugadores" anunció el árbitro, incrédulo por nuestra supuesta 'falta de respeto' para con el otro equipo.

"Esto..Ya somos cinco" Constató Kuroko alzando una de sus manos para que la atención de todos los presentes se centrase en él.

"¡¿OOEEH?!" Gritaron los 5 jugadores del Kaijou prácticamente sobresaltándose al unísono.

"¡¿Pero que..?! ¡No se siente su presencia!" vociferaron algunos de los suplentes desde la otra mitad de la cancha donde entrenaban.

"Estaba frente a mi y ni siquiera me enteré , ¿que hay de ti Kasamatsu?" Dijo uno de los chicos.

"Yo tampoco, ni lo he visto estando prácticamente en frente de mi cara..." constató mi ahora rival con nombre.

Kasamatsu...¿eh? Yo seguía en mi mundo, ajena a todo aquello.

"Tch! después de tanta arrogancia creí que selecionarían jugadores decentes..." comentó el entrenador del otro equipo, a mi parecer demasiado alto.

Todos escuchamos a Kise Ryota contestar a sus pamplinas con un simple: ya veremos. Sin perdernos de vista ni un sólo segundo.

"Espera... ¿puede ese tío jugar a baloncesto?" señaló el chico situado a la izquierda del jugador frente a mi, apuntando con su dedo hacia Kuroko. Tanto su comentario como su tono me parecieron despectivos y eso me cabreó profundamente. Pero viendo la mierda de prejuicios en los que nadaba su entrenador, no me extrañaba nada...

Dí un paso al frente, situándome ante sus narices, pese a que me sacaba casi una cabeza pensaba hacerle entender.

"Vuelve a repetir eso, basura" espeté en tono mortífero, alzando mi cabeza para que así mi mirada asesina pudiera clavarle dagas en los ojos.

Por un segundo todo se quedó en silencio, y de nuevo la atención se desvaneció rápidamente de Kuroko, volvieron a olvidarse de su presencia.

El tío parecía seguir mofándose de ' los pequeñines del Seirin' y, cuando estaba a punto de sujetarle por la camiseta y romperle algo, una mano enorme se apostó sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a bajar la mirada a mis pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

El chico frente a mí parecía temblar bajo el escrutinio de quien supuse era Kagami, al menos dejó claro mi punto con la presencia que me faltaba. _Tch._

"Si están aquí son tus rivales, así que deja de meterte con mis compañeros, o te garantizo que te demostrarán cuanto te arrepentirás de tus palabras"

Y con la declaración del capitán Hyūga, Kagami soltó al fin mi cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa lobuna que adornaba su expresión.

Enserio, os estoy empezando a adorar tíos... sopesé contagiándome de la maldita sonrisa de BaKagami justo antes de que el árbitro liberase el balón.

"Mierda, esto no va bien, no puedo ver nada a través de su ropa pero... sus números son más altos que el promedio. Nuestros números se quedan muy atrás" Kantoku no había hecho más que poner nerviosos a los restantes chicos del Seirin que observaban a su lado como el partido daba comienzo.

Kasamatsu se hizo con el balón frente a las narices de Kagami que atónito no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y seguirle el ritmo a su marca.

Mi ahora rival, ya estaba prácticamente en rango de tiro en nuestra área, cuando Kuroko le arrebató el balón de un manotazo, sin perder ni un sólo segundo en echar a correr en dirección contraria.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Le van a alcanzar en nada!

Esprinté con toda la fuerza que aún poseía mi cuerpo cansado en dirección a ellos, justo a tiempo para ver como el capitán del Kaijou y otro de sus chicos le daban caza a mi compañero.

Pero Kuroko dejó ir el balón hacia atrás, justo a mi alcance.

No había ni tomado posesión del esférico naranja cuando los otros dos chicos ya me estaban pisando los talones. Finté a uno de ellos justo para encontrarme de bruces con Kasamatsu. Mierda, no puedo permitirme ser blanda con él.

Lo tanteé pasándome el balón de una mano a la otra frente a mi de forma rápida. En el momento justo en el que alargó su brazo para robarmelo , yo ya había echado mi brazo hacia el lado derecho estirándolo, aprisionando la bola contra mi muñeca con mi mano en el proceso para, poco después echar el brazo hacia atrás pasándosela exitósamente a Kagami.

Quien rápido como un rayo estampó el balón dentro de la canasta, quedando colgado de ella poco antes de que ésta se desprendiera del tablero con un sonoro *_CRACK*_

"¡TOMA YA!" gritó BaKagami alzando sus brazos contento, sin darse cuenta de que el aro aún seguía pegado a su maldita mano.

"¿¡SE HA CARGADO EL TABLERO!?" aulló todo el gimnasio prácticamente al unísono, lo que provocó que me hiciera un maldito *facepalm* riéndome en mi interior como una loca y adoptando una mueca de medio lado, completamente complacida.

Si eso no era una declaración de guerra...

De vuelta a los bancos de descanso, tanto Kuroko como Kagami y yo nos plantamos fanfarronamente frente al entrenador rival.

"Lo sentimos, hemos roto el aro, pero ya que no podemos jugar así ¿podríamos usar la cancha completa?" Pese a su estoica expresión, Kuroko parecía casi malicioso al soltar esas palabras.

Con un gruñido, el rollizo hombre se levantó y comenzó a gritar órdenes al resto de jugadores, para que pusieran a punto la pista completa.

"A eso se le llama dejar claro el punto, nunca había visto al entrenador poner una cara como esa" Rió Kise acercándose a Kuroko sin dejar de mirarnos a Kagami y a mi con interés.

"Eso le pasa por subestimarnos" fué la única respuesta a modo gruñido que obtuvo por parte del cejas encrespadas.

Al verle 'poniendo pucheros', no pude evitar entrar en nuestro juego y le piqué de nuevo.

"¿Cuanto crees que puede costar reemplazar el aro?" Dejé caer de manera casual, fingiendo estar consternada mientras le daba golpecitos juguetones con el codo al pelirojo.

"¡¿EH?! ¿tenemos que pagar por eso?" contestó al borde del pánico señalando histérico al ahora mutilado tablero.

"¿Como que...tenemos? Kagami-kun, tu fuiste el único que lo tocó y lo convirtió en eso" Al finalizar su argumento, Kuroko señaló por encima de su hombro a los restos del tablero sin quitarle de encima la mirada a Kagami y sin variar su expresión.

Ante ésto, una sombra comenzó a nublar el rostro de Kagami, que con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, puso rumbo a los bancos para reunirse con los demás mientras murmuraba maldiciones, sollozos y echaba cuentas.

Miré a Kuroko aguantándome la risa y tras chocar nuestros puños fuimos a reunirnos con los demás, sin darme cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se había extendido por los labios del chico fantasma.


	8. Declaración de odio

Al fin el maldito partido se reanudaba, conmigo en el banquillo.

"Por fin entras" le dijo Kagami a Kise, con ansia palpable en su voz.

No le había dado prácticamente ni un maldito segundo al modelo para quitarse la chaqueta, cuando sus irritantes _'Notice me senpai'_ se pusieron a gritar como si de las puñeteras rebajas se tratase.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" Hyūga estaba completamente asustado por los gritos femeninos.

"¿Oh, eso? Esto ocurre cada vez que juega" respondió Kasamatsu señalándo en dirección a Kise con su cabeza mientras se acercaba a los chicos para poco después gruñir "y.. "

Salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de todos y le propinó a Kise una patada voladora al grito de "¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE SALUDAR?! ¡TE GOLPEARÉ!"

"¡Pero si ya me estabas atizando antes del aviso, Kasamatsu-senpai!" sollozó el rubio cubriendo su cabeza.

Mi atención fue a parar de nuevo al grupo de insufribles grupies que ahora habían transformado sus gritos hormonados en alaridos amenazadores... Izuki y Koganei se acercaron a mi para poder ver mejor el panorama, abrumados por toda la escena.

"Genial, problemas entre sus propias filas. Por eso odio esa falsa amistad feme...¡MIERDA!" Esprinté hacia la jauría sin terminar mi comentario. Mi sexto sentido no fallaba, ¡maldita sea!

Tal y como mi maldita intuición había predicho, mis 'problemas' no hacían más que ir en aumento.

Me planté frente a la jauría desbocada, captando la atención instantánea de las chicas de las filas delanteras. Algunas parecieron escudriñarme de arriba abajo completamente complacidas con la vista. _URGH..._

"¡CÁLLAOS LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! ¡MALDITAS BOCINAS DE MIERDA!" Perfecto, ésto dejaba claro tanto lo mucho que me irritaban como que no debían observarme como ganado. Menos mal...

Las aparté de un empujón, con los chicos completamente atónitos por mi supuesta 'explosión repentina'. Me abrí camino, y con horror comprobé que mis ojos no me habían engañado cuando me pareció ver una escena peligrosa minutos antes.

Mi ira se apodero de mi, una de las hostigadoras ya tenía su brazo en alto y había cerrado el puño para cuando la sujeté, tiré de su brazo derecho para el lateral, quedando así completamente estirado de forma horizontal y aproveché para pasar mi brazo izquiedo por encima de su hombro con objetivo de sujetarle la barbilla. _(Feel like Annie Leonhart de SNK xD)_

La chica, aterrorizada profirió un gritito ahogado mirándome malamente como pudo, poco antes de que haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, como si fuera a chutar un mate, le patease los tobillos.

Quitándole de golpe su punto de apoyo, la chica cayó a cámara lenta de espaldas frente a mí.

La hostia que se había dado, tremenda por cierto, resonó por todo el maldito gimnasio, y creedme cuando os digo, que ni una sola parte de mi se arrepintió de ello, de no ser por las otras dos que quedaban, me habría tomado la libertad de jugar un poco más con ella.

Pero, encolerizada como estaba, no podía ver nada más que las otras que sujetaban ante mí a la chica por el pelo.

Oía a lo lejos gritar a Hyūga completamente aterrorizado para que le ayudasen a contenerme, pero todo sonido quedaba amortiguado en mis oídos por la adrenalina que en ese momento me recorría de pies a cabeza.

"¡DEJAD ESO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO PERRAS!" amenacé, acortando la excasa distancia que nos separaba.

Para suerte de las otras dos escorias que me quedaban por patear y para tranquilidad de todos, Kagami fue el más rápido en llegar. Sin perder tiempo me sujetó pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas y me aplastó contra él, levantándome del suelo en el proceso. Tan fuerte era su agarre que podía notar perfectamente la forma de sus pectorales contra mi espalda, como se contraían ante el esfuerzo de mantenerme presa...

Le miré como si fuera la muerte y el un simple alma a sesgar, pero aún así no me liberó.

Cuando los demás llegaron a nuestra altura, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra...

Kise les pidió explicaciones a las chicas por su reciente comportamiento, mientras un par de suplentes de Kaijou se llevaban rápidamente a la enfermería a la colegiala que había dejado inconsciente o rota o mismo muerta, no lo sé la verdad, me daba bastante igual...

Kantoku se acercó a la chica aún en el suelo con la que esas tres se habían divertido en su espectáculo.

"¿Es-estás bien?" preguntó Aida de la forma más considerada que pudo.

Aproveché ese momento de distracción y le propiné un cabezazo a Kagami obligándole a soltarme si quería esquivarme y me fui derecha hacia la entrenadora, haciéndola cuidadosamente a un lado, me acuclillé frente a la muchacha despeinada que no se había movido ni un centímetro durante todo aquello.

"Mírame" le dije, en mi voz aún quedaba rastro de mi ira. Maldita sea.

Al no recibir respuesta, sujeté con delicadeza su barbilla obligándola a levantar su rostro y mirándola a los ojos le pregunté preocupada "¿Estás bien?"

Ante ésto, ella me sonrió dulcemente y me asintió debilmente con la cabeza.

Kise apareció ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a la enfermeria en caso necesario, a lo que mi instinto protector contestó con un sonoro "¡No la toques!" poco antes de coger a la chica de la muñeca, ponerla en pie y con delicadeza cargarla sobre mi hombro en dirección a nuestros bancos de descanso, asegurándome en todo momento que la falda de su uniforme no revelase nada.

"¡Maldita sea Kofuku! ¡No se te puede dejar ir a ninguna parte, por ésto no te dije nada sobre hoy!" gruñí irritada.

Ella se rió sobre mi espalda, pataleando como tanta gracia me hacía.

Todos los chicos de Seirin y Kise trotaron para ponerse a nuestra altura, aún sin comprender muy bien que demonios estaba pasando.

Deposité con delicadeza a la despeinada Kofuku sobre el banco, examinándola concienzudamente ante el intenso escrutinio de todos.

Me miraban con cautela y curiosidad, como si hubiera sido presa de una extraña posesión o algo... Simplemente, les ignoré.

"¿Estás herida?" pregunté secamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de recriminarme" realmente la situación no era como piensas Yuu-chan, ¡ya te has metido en otra pelea! ¿que voy a hacer contigo?"

"¡¿CONMIGO?! ¡Pero si eres tu la que.. mierda ¡Fú!" Alcé mis manos en señal de derrota, no tenía sentido discutir con ella y menos si me sonreía de oreja a oreja como una niña pequeña.

"¿Os conocéis,no?" inquirió la entrenadora más que curiosa y con gesto pensativo.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por el rostro de Kofuku, cautivando a todos. Mierda, la conocía de sobra como para saber que ésa sonrisa, ésa en concreto, era una jodidamente maliciosa que indicaba que tramaba algo, algo que traería demasiados problemas, para su diversión.

"Claro que nos conocemos, soy su novia" espetó enroscando sus brazos alrededor del mío y tirando de mi hacia si.

"¡¿EEEEEEH?!" Los chicos del Seirin parecían estar saliendo de su estupor.

¡Y ahí lo tenéis! Me cago en la... No me dió tiempo a seguir con mis pensamientos, miradas asesinas volaban en mi dirección y prácticamente tragué saliva al ver los rayos que salían de los ojos de todos los chicos en mi dirección.

"¡¿Como es remotamente posible que un enano con una personalidad tan horrible como la tuya tenga una novia tan bonita?!" Sollozó uno de los chicos.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Kofuku se agrandase aún más, tirando de mí para que no fuera 'a partirle la cara de forma amistosa' a mi compañero por llamarme enano.

Kantoku le trajo gel frío a la pequeña pelirosa, para que se lo aplicase en sus rodillas raspadas por la caída.

"¿Y bien? ¿que fue lo que sucedió ésta vez?" inquirí cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

"Pues..." Tanto Kaijou como Seirin estaban completamente atentos a cada una de sus siguientes palabras.

"La verdad es que después de enterarme del partido que me ocultaste, decidí venir a animarte, pero mis compañeras no podían venir asique esperaba poder encontrarme contigo antes de que empezase, pero me perdí y tropecé empujando sin querer a una de esas chicas de antes. Cuando vieron mi uniforme,me llamaron descarada, empezaron a gritarme y tirarme de la camisa porque según lo que entendí ' pretendía arrebatarles a Kise' o algo así... Yo intenté explicarles que estaba aquí para ver a Izaya jugar con Seirin. ¡Y apareciste tú dandole la vuelta en el aire a esa pobre chica como si fuera una tortilla, Yuu-chan!" Ante la frase final hizo un enorme y adorable puchero que cautivo a todos los del género masculino.

"¿Que pretendías que hiciera si veo a alguien agrediéndote? ¡Maldita sea!" Ésto, seguramente estaba encajando tal cual los planes de Kofuku, realmente parecíamos una jodida pareja, por dios...

Volvió a poner un puchero.

"¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? ¿Te la quitaron?" pregunté sin dignarme a mirarla.

"Eh... he-he-he en realidad... me la olvidé en clase con las prisas para llegar aquí" Avergonzada, bajó su mirada, peinando sus rosáceos rizos revueltos por la reyerta.

"Tch!..." Todavía sin mirarla, me quité la chaqueta del equipo y se la puse encima de la cabeza, lo que hizo que alzara la vista y me observase fijamente, y sonrió, de esa maldita manera achuchable mientras se colocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros, sin molestarse en meter los brazos por las mangas.

Sujetaba los lados de la chaqueta sin abrochar con sus pequeñas manos como si fuera una anciana, sólo que en ella se veía adorable.

Sigh... a éste paso la diosa del desastre, que se suponía ésta mujer, haría caer en desgracia a mi equipo y al rival haciendo que se volvieran locos por ella.

Aunque si es el rival, realmente no me importaría, mientras se matan por el amor de la doncella podríamos duplicar el marcador tanto como nos diera la realísima gana, muahahaha. _Ups_... Eso no ha sido muy femenino por mi parte, eh... bueno, ¡a la mierda! ¿A quién le importa, de todos modos?

Sin saber como, la atención de todos pareció volver a recaer en mi de nuevo... Del móvil que sostenía Kise Ryota a mi, del móvil...a mi, del móvil...a mi, del... ¡VALE! ¡Ésto oficialmente me estaba tocando las narices!

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Kofuku de forma cantarina, mientras se unía a ellos dando saltitos.

Lo que sea que le estaban mostrando hizo que su cara pasase del rosáceo más adorable, al blanco más... ¿muerto?

Posó sus ojos abiertos de par en par en mi. Oh-oh... ¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?

"¡ME LO HABÍAS PROMETIIIIDO! ¡YUU TRAIDOR!" Y con ese grito de guerra se abalanzó sobre mi, asiéndome de la camiseta y golpeándome sin fuerza con uno de sus pequeños puños, mientras sollozaba.

Ay, señor...

Se sentó enfurruñada de nuevo en el banco y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para empezar a sollozar descontroladamente.

No entendía nada, ¿que diablos pasaba con el puñetero día de hoy?

Sin pensármelo dos veces le arrebaté el móvil al rubiales y observé atónita como alguien se había asegurado de filmar mi batalla contra el equipo de Rugby y lo había nombrado _'El día Gris'_

"Oh, eso fue el día de mi visita a vuestra preparatoria, por si no lo recuerdas, simplemente le pedí a alguna de las chicas que me pasara el vídeo, porque me pareció increíble" Se rió Kise recuperando su teléfono de mis manos.

"Créeme que lo que te va a parecer increíble será el viaje... cuando te haga lo mismo" amenacé al chico por haberme enredado en ésto.

Todos estaban blancos, claro que los chicos habían oído los rumores y se habían enterado de lo sucedido, pero una cosa era oírlo y otra... ver el puñetero vídeo. Genial...

Me acerqué a la pequeña pelirosa que aún continuaba como la había dejado y posé mi mano sobre su pelo, revolviendolo de forma cariñosa.

"Fú.. puedo explicarlo..."

Apartó mi mano de un manotazo al grito de déjame. Sabía que estaba actuando, se había enfadado otras veces antes al enterarse de que me había visto envuelta en peleas, pero nunca había actuado así. Supongo que hasta ella tenía un límite de atención masculina que podía soportar. Y quizá realmente la haya afectado verme en la pelea, aunque fuera a través de un vídeo. Como bien dije antes... Una cosa era oír sobre ello y otra muy distinta verlo, y Kofuku era muy sensible para cosas como ésta.

Con un suspiro me agaché frente a ella y tiré de sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle que se lo explicaría luego.

Pero me quedé de piedra cuando la vi llorando, es decir.. llorando de verdad. Por mi culpa.

Asustada por la sorpresa, solté sus manos y ella las volvió a llevar rápidamente a su cara.

Oía a los chicos murmurar a mis espaldas, parecía haber una disputa entre que era un bastardo con suerte o que era lo peor. Realmente un argumento no difería mucho del otro... _Sigh_... Chicos.

Por lo que para salvar la maldita situación hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Rodeé el banco y me pusé tras Kofuku, me agaché y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que segundos después sus lágrimas no eran más por mi culpa, o bueno... si, pero no en el sentido que... ¡Oh, venga!

¡Dadme un respiro! Me habéis entendido perfectamente.

Una vez arreglado todo el follón de los incontables follones que parecían hacer acto de presencia en éste condenado gimnasio el día de hoy, el partido estaba finalmente a punto de reanudarse.

¡ALELUYA!

"Tch..Estoy echo mierda" comenté a nadie en particular de camino a por otra bolsa de gel frío.

"Eres el tipo de tío que detesto, eres egoísta, violento y malhablado, le pones la mano encima a cualquiera, te da igual que sea hombre o mujer y además eres incapaz de no hacer llorar a tu novia. Eres una escoria" Incrédula me giré al origen de ésa voz, para encontrarme con la mirada severa y llena de desprecio del capitán Kasamatsu.

¡Oh venga ya! ¿Ésta era la guinda del pastel? ¿Que al final del día éste tío, 'mi salvador ahora enemigo' me odie? Tienes que estar de broma...

Y sin una palabra más el moreno se dirigió al centro de la pista.

Perfecto, ¿acaso no iba a encontrar paz en ésta maldita vida? También es mala suerte que justo el chico que tiene problemas para relacionarse con el género femenino, odie mi ' supuesto yo masculino'... Pero al menos, no me odia por completo ¿no? Dios.. éste lío sin duda va a ser algo nunca visto.


	9. ¡Seirin vs Kaijou!

Regresé derrotada al lado de mi mejor amiga, las cosas parecían complicarse más a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por que diablos me afectaba tanto todo ésto?

Suspiré derrotada, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual las palabras del capitán Kasamatsu me habían sentado como un puñetazo en pleno estómago... Él era el primer chico en toda mi vida que me había tratado bien sin esperar nada a cambio, el primero que me había tratado como una chica... El primero que no se había asustado de mi... (o al menos no por lo habitual,vaya) Eso me había ablandado y ahora estaba pagando estúpidamente por ello.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la esquina del banco, mi mirada perdida observando como mis manos apretaban de forma inconsciente mi parche de tela.

Kofuku que ya se había recuperado de la llorera parecía perturbada por mi expresión. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, obligándome a recostarla aún en mi posición sobre su pierna y con cariño me apartó uno de los mechones de la peluca azul que caía sobre mis ojos.

"¿Que ésta mal Yuu-chan?"

"Nada que debamos discutir ahora" respondí esperando no darle ninguna oportunidad para reprochar.

"Ese chico... ¡¿no era el chico tímido del café?!" Preguntó entusiasmada, seguramente encontrando similitudes a mi situación actual con algún dorama o algo así. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza e ignoré todo lo demás.

"Me odia..." Constaté en voz alta para mi misma, despejando así su curiosidad sobre nuestra conversación.

Los chicos del Seirin parecían seguir sin poder concevir la idea de que pudiera comportarme de la manera 'sensible y civilizada' en la que lo hacía en torno a Kofuku. ¿Pero que queréis que os diga? Antes de pararme a pensar si quiera en cómo podría perjudicar a mi fachada, estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía con ella. Maldita sea...

Todavía recostada cómodamente sobre las piernas de mi amiga, ladeé mi cabeza para así estudiar un rato el juego que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

"Ahora que lo vuelvo a mirar... ¡Kise Ryota es un monstruo! Como lleva puesto el uniforme sólo son estimaciones pero..." Dijo kantoku removiéndose incómoda en su asiento.

La pelirosa sentada a su lado la miró sin comprender, pero los demás chicos se estremecieron alarmados ante lo que podría estar por suceder.

"¡¿De verdad entiendes la situación Kise?! Ya que se han presentado de ésta manera... ¡Sería grosero no responderles igual!" Escuchamos gritar a Kasamatsu , obligándo a Kise a meterse en situación, a base de golpes...

Una vez más el balón se ponía en juego por parte de Kaijou, Kasamatsu en posesión, Kagami marcando a Kise que le evadió fácilmente antes de que el capitán del Kaijou evitase a Hyūga colándole el balón por entre las piernas, pasándoselo a su 'As'.

E Ikemen-kun, rápido como el diablo fue directo a nuestra canasta al grito de " ¡Aquí viene nuestra bienvenida!"

Tan rápido como pudo, otra vez en la tierra a causa del alarido del jugador rubio, el vicecapitán Izuki salió disparado a intentar frenarle. Pero fue inevitable, marcó el primer tanto de la misma forma en la que Kagami había hecho 'nuestra pequeña' declaración.

Todo el gimnasio estalló, coreando ovaciones al jugador de equipación azul y blanca, mientras Kagami se crispaba ante la idea de ser imitado una y otra vez.

"¡Deberías haberlo roto como él!" Kasamatsu pateaba a Kise de nuevo señalando a nuestro jugador pelirojo.

El rubio, para calentar los ánimos se acercó despreocupado a Kagami, rascándose la nuca "No puedo hacer lo mismo con las chicas pero... Si se trata de baloncesto, nunca me olvido de 'devolver el favor' "

Venas de ira empezaron a inflarse en el rostro de nuestro jugador nº 10... Sin duda si habría guerra.

El partido tomó un ritmo frenético ya que ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a ceder lo más mínimo. Había visto más que suficiente, por lo que tapé mi ojo izquierdo con el parche para que así, cuando saliera a la cancha el efecto _'del sendero'_ se viera potenciado, y cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a descansar hasta que fuera el momento.

Sentía como Kofuku a veces se movía inquieta bajo mi cabeza... Supongo que para ser la primera vez que presenciaba un partido de baloncesto de éste tipo, estaba bastante emocionada pese a no gustarle los deportes.

Con sólo 3 minutos de enfrentamiento el marcador ya iba _16 Seirin - 17 Kaijou._

"Por supuesto los defensas van a tope pero... ¡esos dos encargados de la ofensiva son demasiado fuertes! ¡E-esto es lo que pasa cuando dos jugadores de la generación milagrosa se enfrentan!" Entre todo el jaleo oí las meditaciones a viva voz de nuestra entrenadora. Si pretendía animar a los chicos lo estaba haciendo mal... _Sigh._

"Sin Kuroko y Kagami ahora mismo nos destrozarían..." Oí sopesar a Furihata.

"Capitán, me gustaría pedir un tiempo muerto... el ritmo al que estamos llevando el juego no es bueno para nuestros cuerpos, y necesitamos que Kagami-kun enfríe su cabeza" dijo Kuroko, que parecía completamente exhausto.

"¡¿EH?! Espera... ¿Que frase de debilucho es ésa?" Le respondió el capitán incrédulo.

"En realidad si Kagami-kun se enfada más aún y sigue retando a Kise-kun así, Kise-kun le responderá aún con más fuerza... Y a éste ritmo sólo seguiremos persiguiéndoles de arriba a abajo mientras la situación va empeorando" Explicó Kuroko pensativo.

La entrenadora pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo por que en ese preciso instante, se había levantado de su asiento en dirección al árbitro para pedir tiempo muerto.

"Waah, ¡todos parecéis muy cansados!" comentó Kofuku sorprendida mirando como el reloj indicaba que sólo llevaban cinco minutos de juego.

Al menos a _22 Seirin- 25 Kaijou._..

"¡Es imposible el ritmo al que cambian ataque y defensa! ¡No es normal!" resolló Hyūga irritado, poco antes de beberse una botella entera de agua.

Los gritos del entrenador rival llenaban por completo el gimnasio...

**_Chicos del Kaijou:_**

"¡¿QUE MIERDA DE ESTROPICIO ES ÉSTE, CHICOS?! ¡¿Cuantos puntos les pensáis dejar anotar?! ¡ESTÁIS DURMIENDO EN DEFENSA O QUÉ?!"

"Dice eso pero esos dos novatos son muy problemáticos..." Sollozó uno de los chicos.

"Estamos conteniendo al 10 bastante bien pero... ¡que cojones! ¡Ese chico trasparente no es normal!" Constató el capitán del Kaijou.

"Kurokocchi es alucinante ¡¿a que si?!" Kise recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Kasamatsu ante su comentario feliz y en exceso irritante.

"De todos modos... no resultará mayor problema, la diferencia de marcadores será destruída muy pronto ya que tiene un punto débil" Todos los miembros del Kaijou fijaron su atención ante la expresión inusualmente seria de Kise.

"Aún así, deberíamos tener cuidado con el peliazul que está tumbado 'durmiendo'... me da mala espina" Comentó el entrenador recibiendo asentimientos generales por parte de todo el equipo.

Todos miraron en dirección al chico con un parche sobre uno de sus ojos, que parecía aburrido durmiendo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de la menuda pelirosa.

"Su fuerza y habilidad aún nos es desconocida en cuanto al baloncesto... Pero con la actuación de antes y el vídeo de Kise... Puedo predecir que no es para nada un chico ordinario. Nos traerá problemas. Preparaos."

**_De vuelta a los chicos del Seirin:_**

Oía balbucear a la entrenadora sus planes, pero dada la situación y las posiciones que estaba recomendando, sólo garantizaría que la defensa del Kaijou nos fastidiara al mínimo descuido, y no podíamos permitirnos dejar todo en manos de Kagami, ¡maldita sea! ¡no era justo cargarlo con el peso de todo eso! ¡Para algo éramos un maldito equipo! ¿O no?

El ritmo frenético de éste partido parecía haber hecho mella terriblemente peor en Kuroko, que tal y como comprobé por el rabillo del ojo, estaba ya de por si exhausto. Dado a que su complexión parecía ser similar a la mía, no aguantaría mucho más de esa mierda.

Y no estaba dispuesta a tener que empujar mis límites cuando me tocara salir a la cancha, sólo para remontar una jodida distancia abismal en los marcadores, hoy no estaba de humor... Pero que ese chico estuviese apunto de descuidar su salud por no pedir un cambio de jugador, me inquietaba.

"Con éste ritmo voy a empezar a perder mi eficiencia pronto..." suspiró Kuroko.

Ganándose poco después de abrir la boca una de las llaves sacadas de la _WWE_ de la entrenadora al no haber avisado antes sobre algo tan importante. Abrí mis ojos para comprobar el tiempo, la pausa estaba a punto de terminarse...

"Kuroko" Noté la mirada de todos dirigirse a mi.

El peliazul se levantó y se aproximó a donde yo estaba recostada en el suelo, bajando su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, que aún mantenía cerrados.

"Ralentiza el ritmo" ordené.

El chico peliazul suspiró y respondió con un simple "Lo intentaré"

Abrí mis ojos y dirigí mi mirada decidida directamente a sus orbes azules. "Aunque consigan una gran diferencia, no te fuerces" le ordené de nuevo.

Miré seria a Kantoku antes de volver a poner la vista sobre mi compañero "Entraré en breve, asi que no te arriesgues. Te cubro las espaldas" y le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona al sudoroso chico que seguía frente a mi.

"De todos modos" Aida volvió a recuperar la atención de todos. "¡ Cambiad la defensa individual a zona! ¡Fortaleced el centro y ayudad a Kagami si Kise-kun entra! ¡Entorpecer el camino de Kise es lo primordial!"

Kofuku parecia nerviosa y perdida en la conversación. Estiré uno de mis brazos para palmear su mejilla, dándole a entender así que no debía sentirse inquieta.

"¡AHHHH! Sólo llevamos medio cuarto... pedir tiempo muerto ahora sería muy estúpido, no puedo hacer eso..." Sollozó en alto la entrenadora con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tiraba de sus cortos mechones de pelo, al ver que había perdido el precioso tiempo de planificación con charla trivial.

El partido se reanudó, y Kasamatsu tenía el balón, "Parece una defensa en caja, con una marca individual... con que vuestro objetivo es parar a Kise... ¿eh? Demasiado obvio"

Siguió acercándose tranquilamente a nuestra zona "¡Ahh... me estoy aburriendo!" Dejó claro antes de marcar un hermoso triple.

"¡Me jode que nos estéis subestimando sólo porque juegue Kise!" gritó molesto, antes de volver a su parte de la cancha con el resto de titulares trotando a su lado.

La _misdirection_ de Kuroko iba perdiendo efectividad para cuando el marcador iba _25 Seirin - 34 Kaijou_. Se avecinaban problemas...

Y el nº7 de Kaijou parecía seguir picando a Kagami cada vez que podía, hasta que en un ataque, nuestro cejas encrespadas detuvo los pasos de Kuroko tirando de su camiseta y sujetando su cabeza le dedicó unas 'cálidas' palabras a Kise " Tu también tienes una debilidad ¡este chico!"

"Es verdad que el estilo de Kurokocchi es imposible para mi, ¿pero que cambia eso?"

" ¡Cambia algo! Te voy a hacer llorar en el siguiente cuarto ¡Ah! y por cierto... ¡Yo de vosotros me preocuparía de no provocar al enano de allí!" Advirtieron tanto Kagami como Kuroko a todo Kaijou, señalando por encima de su hombro en la dirección en la que Izaya seguía sentado de forma perezosa, ahora bebiendo con desdén un _Monster_.

Marcador _27 Seirin - 37 Kaijou_

"Izaya, ¡estás dentro!" Me indicó la entrenadora.

"Todavía no" Todos se quedaron perplejos ante el tono irritado de mi voz... Tanto, que nadie se atrevió a reprocharme nada, gracias a dios.

"Bueno... ¡al menos parece que Kagami se ha calmado al fin!" Dijo Riko con una sonrisa incómoda pasando por alto mi mal comportamiento.

"No, estaba totalmente calmado desde el principio..." Se defendió el aludido.

"¡ESTABAS TOTALMENTE HISTÉRICO!" Me uní a gritar con todos de forma sincronizada.

"Entonces... la cooperación de Kuroko y Kagami será muy importante en este cuarto, ¿podéis hacerlo?"

Ante esto, el cejas encrespadas pareció dudar, ganándose un golpe karateka de Kuroko provocado por su estupidez e indecisión.

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! ¡Estaba desprevenido!" Sollozó el pelirojo temblando, con su mano en la zona agredida.

Poco antes de atacarle con su habilidad de los_ puppy-eyes_ Kuroko me miró y nos preguntó a ambos "Vamos a derrotar a Kise-kun, ¿verdad?"

Kagami parecía realmente afectado más por los ojillos que le estaba poniendo el pequeño peliazul que por el golpe que le había propinado segundos antes, y tomándose la revancha le dió otro golpe a modo venganza, sin molestarse a devolvernos la mirada, nos gritó "¡POR SUPUESTO!"

Los tres sonreímos satisfechos, era hora de hacerles saber el peso y el valor de nuestra promesa. En cuanto entrase en los dos cuartos restantes, los tres los destrozaríamos de tal manera que ¡no serían capaces de moverse en semanas!

Las jugadas combinadas entre Kagami y Kuroko parecían estar haciendo resurgir nuestro marcador de las cenizas, pero pese a estar en mi mundo, no se me había pasado por alto la presión a la que Kuroko estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo, si seguía sudando de esa manera se desidrataría pronto... Cosa que le notifiqué a Kantoku, para que lo obligara a un cambio.

Tras usar la misma táctica un par de veces, Kaijou ya estaba plenamente alerta ante la sincronización de nuestro nº 10 y nº 11.

Pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudieran intervenir en un supuesto pase a Kagami, el pase milagroso cambió de dirección y acabo en manos de Hyūga, que poco después de marcar un triple, se subió las gafas con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, completamente satisfecho.

"¡Asique habéis cambiado de opinión sobre mí! ¡Eh novatos!" Se giró justo a tiempo para comprobar como los compañeros con los que se suponía que estaba hablando ya estaban en la lejanía, pasando completamente de él, haciéndose cumplidos unos a otros.

"Kurokocchi... no hacías este tipo de basket en Teikou" Kise estaba tremendamente irritado, las cosas iban de mal en peor...

"Vuestra táctica es absurda, es verdad que no puedo copiar el estilo y las jugadas de Kuroko pero..." Señaló al marcador antes de añadir "Kurokocchi no puede mantener su _misdirection_ los 40 minutos... ¡Sólo empeorará a partir de la segunda parte para vosotros!"

Poco después las palabras fanfarronas de Kise, se vieron atravesadas en su garganta, al verse sorprendido por Kuroko, que ahora sería su marca...

"Nunca lo habría imaginado... enfrentarme a Kurokocchi así"

"Yo tampoco" contestó tajante el chico fantasma.

A toda velocidad, Kise perdió la marca de Kuroko facilmente, para encontrarse con Kagami montando guardia.

"¡Es imposible que puedas detenerme Kurokocchi!" Gritó el rubio por encima de su hombro...

Ante ésto, me reí poniéndome en pie y estirando mis brazos para poco después decir de modo que el entrenador rival me oyera "Errooor~~ No te estamos parando, maldito egocentrista"

Kagami con una sonrisa que pareció sincronizada a mi comentario, le contestó con sorna... "¡Pero si te estamos dejando pasar!"

En ese instante, Kuroko apostado tras la espalda de Kise, le dió un manotazo al balón poniendo en práctica la misma táctica que yo había utilizado en el partido de prueba contra baKagami, nada más entrar en el equipo.

Kise perplejo, cometió la estupidez de pensar que aunque le hubieran echo esa jugarreta, podría marcar desde fuera de zona con un triple. Pero Kagami ya estaba preparado para ello y con un salto, le arrebató la pelota al rubio de un manotazo.

El 'As' de Kaijou, todavía más irritado si cabe, se giró sin prestar atención, causando que su codo impactase durante el giro en la cabeza de Kuroko, que cayó al suelo con un sonoro estruendo y comenzó a sangrar.

Todos en el banquillo se pusieron de pie, y yo detuve mis estiramientos dirigiendo una mirada preocupada al pálido chico en el suelo, sabía que había sido sin querer, pero hoy no era mi día... Y mi aura había comenzado a desbordarse, arremolinándose a mi alrededor como una sombra negra... Antes de que incluso mi cerebro reaccionase a lo que veían mis ojos, mi cuerpo ya se había tomado la libertad de esprintar en dirección a Kuroko.

Aparte la mano con la que se frotaba la ensangrentada frente para inspeccionar mejor su herida.

"Estoy bien, el partido continúa" Nos aseguró Kuroko como últimas palabras, antes de desmayarse sobre mi. Maldita sea... ¡ese idiota!

Los chicos tumbaron a Kuroko con cuidado en los bancos. Kofuku estaba histérica, me lanzaba miradas de reproche de las que podía traducir pensamientos tales como ' no deberías jugar a ser un chico, ¡ésto es peligroso para ti! ¡eres una chica!' y demás mierda similar de la que estaba harta de escuchar.

Me acerqué al peliazul con una toalla húmeda y se la pasé por la frente limpiándole la sangre, mientras todos los demás parecían enfrascados en una discusión.

Kuroko me miró con uno de sus ojos cerrado. " ¡Maldita sea, te dije que no te sobre esforzaras! A éste paso te convertirás en un grano en el culo, como Kofuku" Suspiré haciendo aspavientos en dirección a la chica pelirosa que no me perdía de vista y permanecía constantemente a mi lado.

La cara de perplejidad de Kofuku ante mis palabras no tuvo precio, enserio. Con una de mis manos le tiré de forma juguetona de una de sus mejillas, que ya estaba inflando en señal de desaprobación... ¡Parecía una ardilla! "Sabes que es broma y que te lo digo con cariño" añadí.

Kuroko parecía entretenido con nuestro comportamiento hasta el momento en que volví mi atención hacia él, me acuclillé cerca del banco y con mis dedos le di un golpecito en la nariz.

"Te dije que te cubriría la espalda, asi que ahora sé bueno y no te nos mueras, déjame el resto a mi y a los chicos"

Los demás habían finalizado su diatriba para cuando el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y alzó uno de sus puños para que chocase con uno de los míos.

Me siguió con la mirada, hasta que me giré y encaré a Kofuku. " Y tú" dije con mis manos en las caderas "No quiero que apartes tus ojos de mi ni un sólo instante, hoy voy a demostrarte parte de lo que soy capaz de hacer"

Esperaba que ésta demostración lograse detener sus constantes intentos de hacerme abandonar y unirme a su preparatoria, y que, ya de paso respondieran a todas las posibles preguntas que me había formulado una y otra vez sobre el jodido tema.

"¡Oooh menuda declaración ardiente! ¡Está claro que es del tipo celoso! ¡No quiere que mires a otros hombres mientras él está en la cancha! " Se podían meter sus mofas por el.. Me cago en la... _¡Fuck!_

Para diversión y sorpresa de Kofuku, no le pasó desapercibido como el muchacho herido no apartaba la vista de la espalda del jugador número 14... Parece que Yuu-chan tiene un nuevo admirador~~ Sopesó sonriendo antes de unirse al chico y seguir con la mirada a su amiga.

Cuando estábamos haciendo nuestro camino a la pista, sujeté a Kagami por su antebrazo, obligándole a detener sus pasos y prestarme atención.

"Esto será raro para ambos, pero sé jugar en equipo, asegúrate de mantenerme en tu campo de visión" Le advertí sonriendo socarronamente, ante ésto el me devolvió una mueca de forma cómplice.

De nuevo frente a los miembros del Kaijou, lista para 'hacer mi ritual' como los chicos lo llamaban, Kagami se situó justo detrás de mi, y puso una de sus enormes manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras con la otra, extendiendo sus dedos índice y corazón, me pasó con delicadeza el parche de izquierda a derecha. Para poco después alejar su mirada de mi aún sin incorporarse o soltarme y dirigirla a nuestros contrincantes, que habían observado con una mezcla de perplejidad y confusión la escena.

"¡Debóralos Chibi-same!" Ante ésto, todo Seirin gritó.

En ese momento, miré a todos y cada uno de nuestros 5 adversarios con mi sonrisa de 'cabrón maniático' haciendo estremecer a alguno en el proceso. Al fin dejaría que mi locura tomase el control, era el momento de liberarme y mostrar mi oscura y depredadora luz.

¡No era momento para deprimirme ante las palabras de Kasamatsu!

Pensaba destrozar el marcador.

Era hora de tomar la revancha...

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de si ésta historia está gustando o no, de veras los favs/review/ follow serían de gran ayuda para saber si seguir escribiendo.


End file.
